American Dream
by Radioactive Communist
Summary: Aubree has been dreaming of being a WWE diva since she was six and now her dream has come true. Along with her brother she becomes a WWE superstar. This is Aubree's story of love, friendship, loss, and rebuilding. Alberto/OC
1. Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:** I've been a WWE fan for only a few years (3 to be exact) and until recently haven't cared for Alberto Del Rio. Then something just changed. I found myself no longer a die-hard Sheamus fan but an Alberto Del Rio fan. This is going to be something completely new for me as I have only ever written in third person but this will be written in first. There are going to be a few huge events in her life and I really want to capture that emotion and I felt the best way to do it would be inside her own head. I find myself personally staying away from first person because I feel it is something that only amazing writers can accomplish successfully. So I give you Aubree and her WWE story. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aubree, including her family, and she is solely my OC. I do not own WWE or anything/one associated with it. (Although I wouldn't mind owning Alberto…)

The day was finally here; the day that I had been waiting for my entire life. I was to be in my first Diva's match and my brother, Jeremy, was going to be in his first match as well. It was a moment that had so far lived up to my expectations. The training, the new faces, the thrill of thousands of people screaming, the promos of the new brother and sister wrestlers, all for this moment in time. It was surely a moment that I would never forget and never would want to forget. To me it felt like yesterday that I was breaking my mother's vases as Jeremy and I wrestled around the living room, oblivious to the fact that we had broken anything. Now I was standing just offstage waiting for my music to cue up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my brother standing there. He was a whole head taller than me and his nose was crooked from having been broken twice but that was where the differences stopped. We both had the same hazel eyes that mirrored our fathers and light brown hair. My hair used to be kept at chin length but when word came in that I was going to be a diva, I had to start growing it out. Now it reached just below my shoulders and always seemed to be in the way.

Jeremy removed his hand from my shoulder and gave me a quick hug before my music cued up. This was it. My time had finally come. I stepped through the curtain to a roar of applause. It wasn't nearly as loud as it would be if I had been the Rock but it was loud enough for me. I jumped around waving enthusiastically at all the faces as I made my way down to the ring, touching the hands that were stuck out in front of me. I climbed onto the side of the ring and stood there taking in everything around me. A smile lit up my face as I looked up to see my face on the large screen that hung over the entrance. The whole WWE universe was watching me; Little Aubree Davis from Fair Haven, Vermont with a population of just barely over 2700! I grabbed the top rope and flipped backwards over it, my feet planting firmly in the ring, arms spread wide into the air. I made my way over to my corner as I stood waiting for my opponent, Brie Bella.

Brie soon walked out accompanied by her twin sister Nikki. I shook my head trying to get focused on the match but that proved to be a difficult task as I felt the eyes of thousands of people staring at the two of us in the ring. I heard the bell and the next thing I knew Brie was on top of me pounding my skull with her elbow. I should have known she would leap right on to me. She knew this was my first match and it would be easy to take me out while I was still psyched out. My body's adrenaline source seemed to flip on as I slammed my head into Brie's face, splitting her lip. I smiled up at her as I kicked my legs up, throwing her off of me. I was on my feet immediately face to face with her as she was already recovering from the blow I had dealt her. We stood slowly circling each other for a moment before she lunged for me again. I brought my leg up and kicked her in her abdomen when she was midair.

I watched as Brie fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud. I quickly covered her but she managed to kick out with only a count of one. However, she continued to lay there so I quickly stood up and was working on hoisting her up over my head when she sprung to life and came crashing down on top of me. My head was spinning as I felt her go for the cover.

The referee chimed in, "One… Two…"

Just before the three count I kicked out and grabbed Brie's wrist pinning it behind her back. I could hear Nikki yelling for her sister and the crowd cheering but I pushed them out of my mind. This was about me and Brie, who was currently struggling to get loose. I brought my leg up and kicked her square in the forehead before she crashed to the ground in a heap. I quickly covered the unconscious Bella Twin.

Waiting for the referee to count to three was one of the longest moments of my life. I knew at any moment Brie could wake up and I prayed that Nikki would stay ringside knowing that if she interfered the referee would have to disqualify Brie. When the ref finished the count, I stood up in complete shock. I had won my first match! It was a dream come true for me! He was holding my hand high above my head when I felt a pain in my back. Nikki had jumped into the ring and had kicked me square in the back. I went flying forward, landing where Brie had been moments before. The two stood around me, kicking me nonstop. All I could do was cover my head and pray for a miracle.

That miracle came in the form of Kaitlyn. The stadium roared as the diva ran down to the ring and took out Nikki and Bella by diving into them. I felt the air return to my lungs and the fog that had been forming around my brain seemed to clear. As I came out of my daze I saw Kaitlyn going after the Bellas who were fighting back with everything they had. I leapt to my feet and grabbed the closest one to me by her hair. I only knew it was Nikki because I had split Brie's lip early on in the match. I pulled her across the ring and brought her face down to make contact with my knee. When I let go of her she rolled out of the ring where she was joined by Brie seconds later when Kaitlyn threw her out of the ring. They glared at us as they walked backwards up the ramp.

I turned my attention to Kaitlyn, knowing very well that I had just made my first friend in the WWE. I smiled at her before speaking, "Thanks for the help!" We took in all of the cheers around us before making our way backstage. Jeremy was standing just behind the curtain where he bombarded me with a million questions most of which were different varieties of are you okay?

I nodded to him and pointed to Kaitlyn. "Thanks to her. I know we haven't properly met yet but I'm Aubree Davis and this annoying pain in the ass that never goes away is my brother Jeremy."

I noticed that she blushed a little as I motioned to Jeremy who was completely oblivious as to what was going on as he was looking me over for bumps and bruises. I swatted him away from me and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Kaitlyn and it was no biggie going out there to help you. I was new once too and I know how it feels. Those Bellas can just be so nasty sometimes. Well I'm really thirsty and I think your match is coming up Jeremy, so if you excuse me I'll be looking for the catering table."

"Thanks again for the help! We'll be seeing you around somewhere!" I said to Kaitlyn as she walked down the hallway.

Jeremy had flipped from being caring brother to pro wrestler at the mention of his match. He stood staring through the curtain which led out to the ring. "What's it like out there?

"Oh Jeremy it's the most amazing feeling in the world! It's everything we dreamed of and more."

I hugged my brother quickly as his music cued up. I watched him walk down to the ring before being followed out by Justin Gabriel a few minutes later. I took off down the hall trying to find the closest television or smart phone to watch the match on. I saw Kaitlyn watching the match with a few others in a lounge. I plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Did I miss anything exciting?"

She shook her head no. "It just started as you walked in."

I sat on the edge of my seat as I watched Jeremy go back and forth with Justin Gabriel. Justin had almost pinned my brother when he kicked out. I was beginning to wonder is my brother was ever going to get the upper hand, when he grabbed Justin and hoisted him over his boy, slamming him to the ground. Jeremy covered him but he kicked out at the last second. I suddenly found myself standing up, jumping up and down in anticipation not caring about what the other wrestlers in the room were thinking. After a few more back and forth blows, Jeremy went for the cover again and made the pin. I let out a loud squeal as I ran from the room to greet Jeremy as he made his way out of the ring.

As soon as I left the lounge then I ran smack into a tall, firm body. I felt myself bounce backwards as I began to fall to the ground when the man I ran into held his arms out to steady me. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes and I swore that I had never seen more beautiful eyes. To the average person they were probably just your average run of the mill shit brown eyes but to me there was something there, a spark. There was so much emotion hidden behind those brown eyes and I found myself wondering about all those emotions. It took me a moment to register that the man had spoken to me.

"What?" I said stupidly. "Oh I'm alright. I'm sorry. I was just going to see my brother…" I trailed off as I remembered Jeremy. "Jeremy! I have to go! I'm so sorry!" I took off down the hallway leaving the man in my dust.

As Jeremy came through the curtain I attacked him with a huge hug. "So was it everything you had ever dreamed of?"

"You were right it was better! All of those people screaming for me and they don't even know me! It's so exhilarating. We are most definitely going to be celebrating tonight sis!"

Jeremy draped his arm around me as we wandered down the hallway back toward the locker rooms and showers. We parted ways at our respective rooms and I found myself stripping out of my powder blue colored clothing. I stepped into the shower and felt all of the sweat and dirt wash off of my body. I leaned against the wall as I thought about everything that had transpired that day. I had won my first match ever, made some enemies, made a friend, and had run into a handsome stranger. Those eyes seemed to be burned into my head, every time I closed my eyes I saw them staring back at me; Those beautiful brown eyes.

A little while later, I was dressed in my street clothes, a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. I would have to change again before Jeremy and I went out but for now, comfort was the way to dress. I left the locker room behind me as I went to look for Jeremy. I found him talking to Kaitlyn. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Oh I invited Kaitlyn to go out with us tonight, I hope you didn't mind. You two seemed to get along well enough." He flashed a quick smile.

"Sure no problem. When did you want to head out? I need to go back to the hotel to change first." I motioned to the comfortable but lazy attire I had on.

"You look fine to me," said a voice thick with a Mexican accent. I turned to see the same man from earlier. "I don't believe we were properly introduced earlier. My name is Alberto Del Rio." He flashed a warm smile as he took my hand and kissed it. As his lips brushed my hand I felt a jolt run through my body.

My cheeks turned pink from blushing as I tried to form a coherent sentence. "Ummm, I'm Aubree Davis. I really am sorry about earlier. I tend to get easily excited…" I trailed off as I thought how that could have been meant in a sexual way. I kicked myself mentally, hoping he didn't take it the way it sounded.

A smaller, paler man appeared next to Alberto and said something in Spanish to him. "This is my friend Ricardo Rodriguez, he would like to know if you would like to join us for drinks tonight. We couldn't help but hearing you were making plans of your own tonight and we would love to take you out in honor of winning your first matches." Alberto's eyes, those beautiful eyes, barely strayed from me as he invited us out. It was quite clear that I was the reason that we were being asked to celebrate with them.

I saw Jeremy step forward but Kaitlyn cut him off before he could speak. "Sure! As long as the second round is on me! We should show these two all about WWE hospitality." I don't think anybody missed the look that Jeremy gave Alberto. He seemed to be daring Alberto to try something with me. Nobody really seemed to take my feelings into consideration though. I stood off to the side watching the two wrestlers glare at each other wondering how things had escalated so quickly. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife. After all I had just met Alberto and he had invited all of us for drinks, not just me. Jeremy seemed to be over reacting and forgetting the fact I am twenty-eight years old and can take care of myself. I wasn't about to jump into the arms of a man who I only knew his name and occupation, no matter how beautiful his eyes were and no matter how charming or devilishly handsome he was.

I cleared my throat. "So where were we meeting up? Like I said before I need to change."

"We can all take my rental from the hotel. I think Stephen, Randy, Phil, Layla and Kelly were all planning to meet up at the club. I can introduce you to all of them."

Kaitlyn grabbed my arm and steered me towards the exit, leaving the men to stare at each other. It was a short walk to the hotel most of which Kaitlyn and I used to get to know each other a little better. From what I could tell we were going to be great friends. Once we were in the safety of my room that's where the real talk started, what to wear for Alberto and Jeremy.


	2. Dress To Impress

**Author's Note: **So far my fingers have gone in a completely different direction than my brain had originally plotted this out. I still have the same major plot twists for down the road but I have a feeling that a relationship is going to happen a lot sooner than intended. Thank you to my reviewers and please let me know, if you want me to slow things down or if you want them to get together sooner rather than later.

I was digging through the suitcase of clothes that I had brought with me trying to find something decent to wear. Kaitlyn was sitting cross legged on my bed with a bag of skittles that had appeared from her pocket. She was chatting away about everyone that I should hang out with and everyone I should avoid. Honestly I was only half paying attention as I looked at the pile of clothes that was lying on the ground next to me realizing there wasn't really anything there that I felt like wearing tonight.

I sighed as I sat on the ground and looked up at Kaitlyn. "I have nothing to wear."

She looked at the pile of clothes next to me. "You have plenty of things to wear; you just don't want to wear those clothes." She popped a green skittle in her mouth and thought for a moment. "What's that purple thing sticking out of the corner of your bag?" She pointed to it as she spoke.

"Oh that?" I grabbed the wrinkled dress. "It's my sister Leah's. I would like it better if it was a halter top."

Kaitlyn snatched the dress from my hand and the next thing I heard was a ripping noise as she pulled the sleeves off the shirt. My mouth was hanging open; Leah was going to kill me. "My sister is going to kill me… That was her favorite dress."

She just shrugged as she pulled a couple of tiny safety pins from her pocket and began to pin the dress so it looked like a halter top. "Will your sister care if that dress happens to make you look drop dead gorgeous and helps you make new friends and quite possibly a new relationship?"

"Who said anything about a relationship? We just met not even two hours ago! I'm not _that _kind of girl." Kaitlyn tossed the dress back and I headed to the bathroom to change into it.

I could hear Kaitlyn through the bathroom door still talking. "Obviously you don't know much about Alberto. He is uhhhh, quite the lady's man. If you know what I mean. It's hard not to be entranced by him though, with that great body, award winning smile, that gorgeous accent, and those brown eyes." I'm sure she kept on talking but at the mention of those eyes, my heart fluttered. I closed my eyes and once again saw them staring back at me.

I slid into the newly designed dress and stood in front of the full length mirror. It really was a beautiful dress. It went just to fingertip length where it hugged my tan thighs. The top of the dress hung loosely over my chest, revealing just the tiniest bit of cleavage. The dress now being a halter top showed off my back and arms. I pulled open the door and stepped out to show Kaitlyn who was in fact rambling but she was now talking about my brother.

"See aren't you glad that I ripped your dress? Besides with how much money you are going to be making, you can buy your sister a hundred new dresses." She smiled at me as I fixed my hair in the mirror. "Well now it's my turn to find something to wear."

I followed Kaitlyn to her room down the hall and helped her decide on what to wear. She decided on a skin tight black dress that ended just above her fingertips and showed more than a little bit of cleavage. I watched as she brushed her two-tone hair, leaving it down to bounce around her shoulders. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see Jeremy had texted me. I read the message to myself silently. It said 'Hey. I'm down in the lobby waiting. Prince Charming is here as well… Are you sure you want to go with him? We don't have to.'

I sighed out loud before texting him back quickly, telling him we were going and that it would be a great opportunity to meet new people. I looked up when I heard Kaitlyn ask if I was ready. I slid off of the bed and put my phone into my purse. "More than ever." I told her with a huge smile. The truth was I was really excited. It was my first night out in a long time and I really couldn't wait to get out on the dance floor again and let loose. There was also a little part of me that wanted to know if anybody already recognized me from my debut earlier in the evening.

We found Jeremy standing awkwardly next to Alberto and Ricardo in the lobby, their backs turned to us. "Are you boys ready?" Kaitlyn said impatiently with her hand on her hip. They turned around and stared. I couldn't tell if Jeremy wanted to kill me for dressing like this or if he was really more interested in Kaitlyn whose curves were shoved into that little black dress she was wearing. It was a lot easier to gauge Alberto's reaction. There was no doubt in my mind that I was the only girl in the room to him. I was pretty sure that if he was to have his way we would be on our way back upstairs to find an empty hotel room.

Ricardo was the first to speak up, after rolling his eyes at the other two men. "You two look absolutely stunning. However, as much as these two would love to undress you with their eyes some more I believe we have some plans." He held his arms out as both Kaitlyn and I hooked our elbows with his. I know I was having a really hard time holding back a giggle as the soft spoken Ricardo had embarrassed his friend and my brother and I wasn't really sure that Kaitlyn was trying to hold her laugh back.

As we walked out of the hotel my arm stayed locked with Ricardo as he was talking about the club we were going to. It turned out that it was a frequent stop for the WWE stars when they stopped in Philly and he had some pretty embarrassing stories to tell about almost everyone, including Kaitlyn and Alberto. I glanced over my shoulder at Alberto at the mention of his name. He was following a short way behind us with his hands shoved in his pockets attempting to talk to Jeremy who was looking at the ground. I shook my head. Men could be so ridiculous when they wanted to be.

Ricardo stopped next to a black Camaro and waited for Alberto to unlock it before sliding into the backseat with Kaitlyn and I. Leaving the front seat for the two taller wrestlers. I laughed the whole ride as Ricardo and Kaitlyn told the most embarrassing stories of intoxicated WWE stars. Every now and again I would glance up to see Alberto looking at me in the rearview mirror and my heart skipped a beat every time those brown eyes looked at me. We pulled up to the valet parking and hopped out of the car, walking right up to the front door of the club. Kaitlyn, Alberto, and Ricardo were allowed right in and told the bouncer that Jeremy and I were with them.

I could feel the pounding bass in the floor as we walked into the largest night club I had ever been in. There were black lights, strobe lights, and multicolored lights flashing beams all around the room. There were hundreds of people dancing our hanging around the bar. A tall read headed man waved us over from across the room. I followed Kaitlyn as she danced her way through the crowd.  
I felt a hand brush my back and turned to see Alberto standing behind me with a smile on his face. "Promise me Senorita that before the night is over you will dance with me."

I felt my face burn from a blush that was no doubt spreading across my face. I just hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see it. "I would love to have that dance." I stared up into those brown eyes and everything around me seemed to disappear. I wondered what was going through his mind as we stood in the middle of the crowded dance floor staring at each other but I couldn't pull myself away from him. I felt his hand reach up and brush a strand of hair away from my face. I was locked in place until I felt someone tug on my hand. I spun to find Jeremy there with a less than amused look on his face. He pulled me over towards the tall red haired man who had waved to us earlier. I turned around to look for Alberto but his face was lost in the crowd.

I pulled my arm from Jeremy's grasp and was just about to punch his chest when I realized we were standing next to Kaitlyn who was introducing us to everyone at the table. "So this is Aubree and Jeremy Davis. Aubree and Jeremy I'd like you to meet Stephen A.K.A. Sheamus." She pointed to the red head. "This lovely Brit is Layla and next to her is Barbie but her ring name is Kelly Kelly." She pointed to a brunette who waved and a blonde who smiled. "Then the one covered in tattoos is Phil better known as CM Punk and last but not least is dear old Randal."

"You know I hate that. Please call me Randy." His voice was a lot deeper than I had expected.

"Pull up a seat and join us for a bit." Phil said as he pulled a chair out next to him.

I sat down next to Phil and Layla, when I noticed that Ricardo was missing as well as Alberto. I was just about to ask where they were when they appeared with a variety of drinks in their hands. They passed them out to everyone at the table leaving Aubree and Jeremy for last.

"We weren't really sure what you liked so we took a guess." As Alberto handed me a pink concoction he winked at me. I sipped the beverage and tasted a lot of different fruit flavors. I sipped it again tasting the distinct taste of rum underneath all the fruit.

"This is pretty good. What is it?" I took another sip of the drink.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's a Hurricane."

A really heavy dance beat song started playing and the next thing I knew Kaitlyn was pulling me out of my seat screaming that she loved this song. I found myself in the middle of the dance floor with her letting loose.


	3. Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note**: I want to say thank you to my lovely reviewers. This chapter happened a little sooner than planned but I really wanted to jump right into it. Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them, they make me want to update sooner!

I felt my whole body lose control as I danced around with Kaitlyn. Soon enough we were joined by Layla and Barbie, where Layla quickly outshined everyone as the best dancer in the room. I really didn't care that I looked like a giant buffoon next to her because it had been so long since I had let myself be free. There is something magical about dancing, it relaxes my body and I always feel my problems drift away. The song changed and so did the beat. It slowed down just a bit but it soon picked back up again. I never wanted to stop dancing. It was so exhilarating. I smiled at the other girls I was dancing with noticing that they were having as much fun as I was.

I hollered over to them. "Have any of you ever been to a paint party before?" I was pretty sure that I heard them all say that they hadn't but it was hard to hear over the music. I yelled back hoping they could hear me. "When we go to L.A., I have to take you to this great club. You'll _love _it!"

They nodded their heads and kept dancing to the beat. The night went by really fast and when I went to check my phone for the time, I realized I had left my purse at the table we had occupied earlier in the night. I just hopped that someone was still sitting at our table that had been their earlier. I couldn't afford to lose my purse. I made my way over to the table and saw that Stephen, Jeremy, and Alberto were still sitting there.

They all smiled when they saw me. I could tell Jeremy was completely wasted and it looked like Stephen wasn't too far behind him. "Have you come for that dance you promised me?" Alberto said as he sipped the drink in front of him.

I reached for my purse and pulled out my phone noticing that it was already half past one. I was just about to tell him that I would love to when Jeremy interrupted. "She'sssssss snot dancing wit youuuuu." He slurred.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jeremy I am your older sister and you will not tell me what I can and cannot do. Besides you're completely wasted. I would say go dance with Kaitlyn who has been waiting for you all night but I think that you are too drunk to even stand on your own two feet. Now if you excuse me I will be dancing with him because I do not break my promises." I placed my purse down on the table in front of Jeremy. "If you want to look after me, then look after my purse."

I took a huge swig from the hurricane that was sitting there from earlier in the night. It looked like Jeremy was about to continue his protest when Stephen placed his hand on Jeremy's forearm and mumbled something to him. Alberto stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand before spinning me around. I swear to God that my heart was going to melt. He just could not get any more spectacular in my book. I laced my fingers with his and pulled him out on to the dance floor. My heart seemed to pound with the music as our bodies moved in rhythm getting closer and closer to each other. I could feel his hot, sweet breath on me as I looked up at him. He was looking down at me, watching me, waiting to see what I would do.

Our bodies swayed to the upbeat dance for what seemed like hours but was surely only a half an hour at the most. It felt like our bodies were meant to be together, side by side, moving to the music. After a few songs, he grabbed my hand and made his way through the crowd. I saw Phil dancing with Kaitlyn and not too far away I saw Layla and Randy dancing next to Barbie and Ricardo. I figured my brother and Stephen were almost passed out at their boring little table at this point.

Alberto brought me to the exit and we stepped outside into the cool air of Philly. The bouncer nodded at us as we walked out. My ears were ringing trying to adjust from the loud noise of the club to the virtually silent streets. I could hear a few cars still driving around but for the most part it was still. I shivered as I walked down the street with him. I felt him stop and watched as he took off the zippered sweatshirt he had been wearing. He draped it around my shoulders like a true gentleman and we continued down the street walking next to each other.

We were silent for a while just enjoying each other's company when he finally spoke up. "So how do you like it so far?"

I assumed he meant being a diva. "That first match was so spectacular. I've never felt quite like that before. All those people screaming for me! It was so thrilling! It was one of the most breathtaking moments in my life."

He was watching me carefully as I spoke. I could tell he was thinking something but I couldn't quite figure out what. When he leaned down and kissed me though I knew exactly what he had been thinking. When his lips brushed mine, now that was truly breathtaking. It was just a light sweet kiss but it was absolutely the most wonderful feeling I have ever had. He pulled back and looked at me, his brown eyes searching my hazel ones asking me one question, and he sure as hell just hit number one on my scale of most breathtaking moments. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he leaned down and kissed me again. This time it was much more passionate. His tongue found its way into my mouth and we kissed like it was our last day on earth. I could feel my body melting beneath me and my knees growing weaker as he kissed me; nobody had ever kissed me like that before.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine with a huge goofy smile on his face. I smiled in return and gave him another quick kiss. "We should probably get heading back. Your brother and Stephen are going to need some help getting back to the hotel."

We walked in silence for a few moments before he once again broke the silence. "Where are you from?"

I realized how little we knew about each other and I was already completely smitten with him. I always said I couldn't be with a guy that I didn't know and here I was standing next to Alberto who already had a pretty firm grip on my emotions. Then again all we did was go to a dance club and kiss a little, it wasn't like we were exclusive. He probably did this often with other girls but I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to picture another girl with him, only me. "I grew up in Fair Haven, Vermont and I guarantee that you have never heard of it. It's a small rural town set in the middle of farm country not too far away from New York, the state that its, not the city. It's so beautiful year round there but it's true beauty is in the fall when all the trees look like they are on fire. It's such a great little community. I was lucky to have been raised there. What about you?"

"I was born in San Luis Potosí. It's one of the larger cities of Mexico. It's so bustling and full of life but I always preferred the peace of the countryside where my uncle had a small estate. I would spend weeks there when I was a little boy, exploring the surroundings and looking after his animals." I was watching him out of the corner of my eye and noticed his face lit up when he was talking about his home. As we walked he told me stories of his adventures as a little boy when he used to run around and conquer the Mexican wilderness. I couldn't help but smile as I pictured a much younger Alberto running around and beating things up with a stick-sword.

When we returned to the club the bouncer let us back in without any questions asked. Alberto told him to have the valet fetch our car and that we would be back momentarily. The club had thinned out quite a bit but I still noticed Kaitlyn and Layla were dancing hard with some new guys. I went over to Kaitlyn and told her we were going to be heading out.

"I noticed you and a certain charming Mexican wandered out of here for quite some time." She gave me a wink. "I'll catch a ride back to the hotel with Layla and you missy have a lot to dish on later."

I blushed and walked away. "See you." I mumbled although I doubt she heard me. I walked over to the table and I found Randy, Ricardo, Phil, and Alberto fighting with both Stephen and Jeremy to leave. Barbie was standing off to the side with a less than amused look on her face. I walked up and put my hand on Jeremy's shoulder who was currently fighting with Phil and Ricardo to stay right where he was. "Come on Jeremy it's time to go."

He scoffed at me. "Why sh-sh-should I lissssten to you? Ob-ob-obviously you don't lissssten to me so so I don't have to lissssten to you!"

"Because you're drunk and I am stone cold sober. It's time to go now." I hoisted Jeremy up with the help of the two guys and we walked him to the exit. "Next time keep your celebrating a little more minimal. You are going to have a killer hangover and you have a show tomorrow night. Well I guess it's technically tonight."

We maneuvered him into the back seat of the rental while Phil had the valet get his rental so they could put Stephen in there. I was just glad that Jeremy cooperated as well as he did because he did have the tendency to be a mean drunk but I had a feeling he was borderline passing out. I looked in the window and saw him slumped over on the seat fast asleep. We still had to get him into his room.

Five minutes later they were finally dragging Stephen out and I noticed that Randy had a split lip and Alberto had a black eye forming. Barbie looked like she was going to kill him as they hoisted the half conscious Irishman into the back of the car and she followed him in. Alberto walked over to get in the car and I stopped him before he could. I raised my hand to his face and he winced. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh that? That's nothing. Irishman just really love their brew." He laughed at the stereotype. "Don't worry about me Senorita. Yo soy tan duro como una mula." He winked.

I gave him a puzzled look and he just climbed in the driver seat with a smile. I jumped in and sat behind him with Jeremy curled up on the seat next to me. We waited for Ricardo and were off to the hotel. We pulled up a little while later and managed to get Jeremy into his room, tucked into bed. "Thank you for your help. I should really stay with him and make sure he is alright when he wakes up." I glanced at the time and realized that it was quarter after four. I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get much sleep if I really wanted to spend my day checking out the city before the show later that night.

I looked up to find Ricardo had left and that Alberto was turning to leave. "Wait." He turned around and I hesitated, my lips searching for the words that had been there moments before. "I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you." I thought back to the kiss we had shared and I blushed.

He chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine. I hope you will let me take you out again sometime?"

"I would like that very much."

"Good night Aubree."

He started to walk out but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned back around and looked at me. What was I doing? I had never been this bold before! I reached up and brushed his cheek with my hand. I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his lightly. "Good night Alberto."

(Translation: I am as tough as a mule.)


	4. A Flashy Walk

**Author's Note:** Thank you again to my reviewers! I love logging in to see I have new reviews! Keep them coming! I also want to say thank you to Lila-Renee for writing an ADR one-shot for me. Check out all her stories under 365 Days of Wrestling One-Shots. (55 is the ADR one). And so we continue Aubree's story!

I woke up later in the morning at about five of ten and noticed Jeremy was still fast asleep on his bed. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair I had slept on and contemplated what to do next. Jeremy looked like he was going to be out for a while and I had really wanted to explore the city for a bit before heading to the arena for the final show in Philly. I finally decided to get up and I tiptoed quietly across the room and headed out into the hall, grabbing his spare room key when I left so I could let myself back in later. I made my way down the hall in the dress that I had worn last night to my room. I opened the door and headed in, desperate for a shower.

I turned the water on in the bathroom and slid out of the dress leaving it on the floor in a heap. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water slide down my skin, pounding on my tense muscles. It probably would have been more comfortable to have slept on the floor. I stayed in the shower for twenty minutes just thinking about all the events of yesterday. I had successfully joined the ranks of the WWE, won my first match, made a few friends, and spent a little alone time with Alberto. At the thought of Alberto I smiled and hoped that I would be seeing him again soon.

I stepped out of the shower and began getting ready for the day. I applied a very thin layer of makeup and blow dried my hair. I attempted to put it into a pony tail but didn't have much luck. I had an awkward looking heap on the top of my head so I took it down. It seemed I would never get the hang of having longer than chin length hair. I dug through my suitcase looking for something to wear today. I settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink and purple striped half-sleeved shirt. I put on my Nikes and grabbed my Vera Bradley bag ready to find some coffee.

I headed down to the lobby where I mixed up two cups of coffee, black for Jeremy and extremely light and sweet for myself. I was just about to head back upstairs with the cups when I saw Randy sitting over in the breakfast nook of the hotel with Barbie. I walked over to them and greeted them with a pleasant good morning.

They looked up and smiled. "Good morning to you too. You're quite chipper this morning. Morning person?" Barbie asked.

"Yeah. It's also such a lovely day. I was going to go out and explore the city some. How's your lip?" I looked at Randy as I saw his lip was still swollen from the punch that Stephen had landed him last night.

He shrugged it off. "I've had worse."

"We were going to go out and visit some of the sites too if you would like to join us." Barbie offered.

I smiled at the invitation. "I'd love to. I just have to bring my brother his coffee and then I'll be back."

I made my way back up to my brothers room and went inside, leaving his coffee on the small table and wrote him a note that said: '_Jeremy, I'll be back a little later. I'll call you around one to make sure you are up and getting ready for your match tonight. I made you some coffee although it'll probably taste like ass when you finally wake up. And you have no room to complain about ass coffee because you got drunk off your ass last night and gave everyone a hard time. I'll see you at the arena tonight. Good luck if I don't see you before your match! Aubree_'

I left the note on the table next to the coffee and was just about to leave when I saw a piece of paper on the floor next to the door. I picked it up and read it. Alberto had slipped his phone number under the door and had asked me to call him when I had a second. I smiled and punched the number in my phone, saving it to my contacts. I sipped my coffee as I walked down the hall and started to call him. The phone rang four times and just when I thought he wasn't going to answer her did.

"Hola?" His voice came across the line.

"Hey it's Aubree…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Oh hi! I was hoping to see you today." He paused. "Maybe take you to lunch?"

I smiled at the offer as I pressed the elevator button. "I would love to but I already told Randy and Barbie that I would go see the sites with them today. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came with us."

I heard him sigh. "I suppose that would work. Maybe we could sneak away and grab a bite to eat anyway."

I could hear the hopefulness in his voice. I rode the elevator to the lobby. "Well I'm meeting them down in the lobby. I'll let them know that you are coming with us. I can't wait to see you again."

I heard him chuckle. "I can't wait to see you either. I will see you in five minutes, hermoso."

He hung up the phone leaving me wondering what he had just said. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again as I crossed the lobby to where Randy and Barbie were just getting finished with their breakfast. "I hope you didn't mind but I invited Alberto to come along."

Barbie smiled. "Of course we don't mind. Besides who are we to stand between two love birds." She winked and Randy chuckled.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. We haven't even known each other a day!" I was trying desperately to fight the blush that was spreading very quickly across my face.

"Relax Aubree. I'm only teasing." Her smile had grown larger at my reaction. "Except I'm totally not!" She started to giggle hysterically as Randy rolled his eyes at her.

"Just ignore her. She likes to fancy herself as a relationship expert." Randy said.

"Except there is no relationship here for her to be an expert about." I pointed out. "We hardly even know each other…"

Barbie continued her giggle fit for quite some time while Randy and I chatted about the different places we could visit. I really wanted to see the Betsy Ross House and the Liberty Bell and Randy was hell bent on trying every cheesesteak in Philly to determine who had the best one. Barbie chimed in that we should visit Love Park and winked at me before starting to laugh again. I grabbed a guide to the city as we waited for Alberto and circled all the interesting places to visit.

I felt a hand brush against my back and I spun around to find Alberto standing there dressed in a pair of jeans and a zippered hoodie. He smiled. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and slipped the guide into my purse. I noticed his eye was even blacker than last night. "How's your eye?"

"Like I said before, it's nothing. I've had worse."

Barbie started giggling all over again and I shot her a death stare which made her laugh even harder. I could tell that Randy was starting to get annoyed at all the giggling.

"This is what I have to deal with." He let out an annoyed sigh. "Miss hopeless romantic."

"What is she laughing about?" Alberto asked as we made our way outside.

"Who knows what she is laughing about now but I'm going to be laughing when I push her off a skyscraper." Randy smiled at the thought.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me dear. Just try me."

Now it was my turn to laugh at the horrified look on Barbie's face as Randy made a pushing motion. I looked over at Alberto to see that he was failing miserably at hiding a smile.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"Philly cheesesteak!" Randy instantly shouted.

"And _this_ is what I have to deal with." Barbie declared. "Mister foody."

Randy wrapped his arm around Barbie and kissed her cheek. "You love me and you know it."

"I think that's something we both can agree on." She giggled at his touch.

I averted my eyes not wanting to intrude on their personal moment, although it was hard because they were so darn cute. I felt a hand slip into mine and looked up to see Alberto watching me. "Where did you want to go today? I'll follow you wherever you go as long as I get to spend every minute of today with you."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so perfect. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it. "Well I really wanted to at least see Betsy Ross' house and hopefully the liberty bell. They aren't too far from here."

"The Betsy Ross house it is then." Alberto declared.

We walked down the street hand in hand as Randy and Barbie followed us. We stopped at least four times for Randy to get different cheesesteaks. He determined that so far the second place he had tried Geno's had the best so far. Alberto and I talked as we walked along, mostly about what it was like growing up in Vermont and Mexico. I told him stories about my family, which consisted of my mom (a school teacher), my dad (a banker), my older sister Leah (who was now married and expecting her first child), Jeremy (who was the youngest), and then of course I was the middle child.

The Betsy Ross House was a quaint little house tucked back off of a side street. There were women dressed in colonial dresses who were giving tours of the small house. I wandered through the house taking in everything. I read all the signs and studied every detail of the house. I pulled out my iPhone to take a picture when Barbie snatched it from my hand and told Alberto and I to stand together for a picture. I stood in front of Alberto who wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at his touch. Barbie took the picture and handed the phone back. I looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile at how good we looked together.

I finished looking around the rest of the house and as I finished Alberto found me. "You are really into this aren't you?"

I nodded. "I always said if I didn't get a career in wrestling I was going to be a history teacher. I especially loved the colonial era. I have to admit that I even have some colonial era dresses. I am a part of reenactments at several forts and battlegrounds back home. I used to volunteer at local museums during the summer and on weekends when I was growing up."

"You just keep getting more and more interesting." He slipped his hand into mine again.

I saw Barbie and Randy sitting on a bench. "Hey are you guys coming?"

"You guys go ahead. Mr. Four Cheesesteaks here is sick to his stomach." As soon as she said that, Randy bent over and puked between his legs. I noticed Barbie was rubbing his back while trying not to puke herself.

"Looks like I get my alone time with you after all." He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. "So you wanted to go see the Liberty Bell next?"

"Unless you can think of something better to do." I found myself teasing.

"Well I certainly can think of something better to do." He stopped and spun me to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. His lips came crashing down on mine and the whole world seemed to stop. All that mattered in that moment was Alberto. I kissed him with every ounce of passion in my body and he returned every bit of it and then some. We parted when I saw a camera flash. I turned to see a guy with a huge camera. I shook my head stunned. Did some guy really just take a picture of us kissing?

The guy looked up from his camera screen. "Oh don't mind me. I'm just a huge fan. Can I get a picture?"

I looked at the guy incredulously. He had to be absolutely crazy. "No you may not." Alberto said and started to walk away. I felt absolutely violated that a complete stranger had just taken a picture of us kissing. I looked at Alberto as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Just ignore him and he will go away."

We walked down the street a little ways and the man with the camera was still following us. I was beginning to get deeply annoyed as he continued to follow us. Alberto just kept telling me to ignore him and that paparazzi was just something that I would need to get used to. I still couldn't get over the fact that Alberto and I were sharing a private moment, albeit in the middle of the street, but that still didn't give that man the right to intrude. "Come on. Let me buy you something to eat."

He brought me to a restaurant downtown where we sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant, giving us a little more privacy. We chatted over lunch as I sipped on lemonade. He told me about his family back home and about his little nieces that he spoiled every chance he got to. They called him Uncle Bertie. I giggled at the thought of two little girls jumping up and down on him calling him Uncle Bertie. I found myself laughing at all the stories he told me.

As we were leaving, I glanced at the time and saw it was already one thirty. I apologized and explained the note I left for Jeremy and that I had to call him quickly. Jeremy answered the phone groggily and I could tell he was still sleeping. I told him it was one thirty and I could hear him cursing on the other end. I hung up the phone not wanting to listen to him complain.

"Is he always that moody?"

"When he drinks he is. Normally he is the nicest guy you could ever meet but when he drinks he turns into a grizzly."

"I noticed that he is pretty protective of you though. He told me last night if I broke your heart he'd kill me with a spoon."

I blushed embarrassed that they had been talking about me that way. "And are you going to break my heart?"

"If you give it to me, I will protect it and cherish it like no man has ever done."

I was smiling until I realized what we were saying to each other. We still didn't even _know_ each other but everything just felt so right. "Alberto." I stopped unsure of how to say what I was thinking. "We haven't even known each other a day. We know so little about each other. I can't do this. I can't talk about this with you. I don't even know you. I'm sorry."

I started to walk away from him when he grabbed my wrist stopping me. "What does it matter if we don't know each other? Doesn't it feel right to you? Don't tell me this is one sided. I can see it in your eyes. I know that there is something there."

I had been staring at the ground the whole time he spoke. "Look at me." I raised my eyes to his beautiful brown ones and saw the sadness in them. "You can't give up before we give this a try. Please Aubree." His brown eyes were pleading.

I stood still not knowing what to say or do. My heart told me to take a chance and my mind was telling me I was crazy. But sometimes love was crazy. I stood staring at him in the middle of the streets of Philly not knowing what to follow, my heart or my mind?

Translation: Beautiful


	5. The Real American

**Author's Note:** I know that the superstars are completely different in real life than their in ring personas but I figured it would be fun to keep some of that to add a bit of drama. With that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is my longest chapter yet but I won't be posting tomorrow so I wanted to fit as much in as I could today.

I sat in Kaitlyn's hotel room relaying all of the details from last night and earlier today to her. She listened intently while sipping on a cup of coffee waiting for her advil to kick in. I explained how I was completely confused and that I had just left Alberto standing in the street. I felt horrible for walking away from him but I needed to sort out how I was feeling before I hurt him.

"So you like him?" Kaitlyn asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's so sweet but we have only known each other for less than a day!"

"And how long did Jack and Rose know each other before they jumped into the back of that car and did the dirty?" She was smiling at me. "If you like him then take a chance! If he makes your heart race and your head do stupid things then why not give it a shot. It's not like he asked you to spend the rest of your life with him! I saw the way you two looked at each other and there _is_ something there. Down the road you might decide that you're better off as friends but for now throw yourself out there! I know Alberto and he isn't going to hurt you and if he does, I will personally kick his ass to kingdom come."

I listened to her carefully taking in everything she said. I really did feel like there was something there but I've been hurt before. I smiled at Kaitlyn's threat. "Thanks for the chat Kaitlyn. You really helped me." I pulled out my phone and texted Alberto asking him to meet me before the show tonight. He responded quickly asking me where. I texted back that it didn't matter I just really needed to talk to him.

I turned to Kaitlyn while I waited for him to text back. She was eating another pack of skittles. "So what's the deal with Jeremy?"

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

I laughed. I guess I wasn't the only one who was jumping into things. "No he doesn't. The last girl he dated was almost a year ago. It was really serious. They were together for four years before she broke it off."

Kaitlyn sat there absorbing the new information. I looked down at my phone when I felt it vibrate, Alberto had texted back. I read the message. He wanted to meet me at the little park that was near the arena around five thirty. I checked the time. That was forty five minutes from now. I texted him back quickly telling him that I would see him soon.

"Don't let Jeremy's failed love life keep you away. He really is a nice guy. I just got to keep him off the alcohol as you can see."

"I was wondering about that too. He doesn't drink like that all the time does he?"

"I think he was just celebrating last night. He doesn't drink too often but when he does, he gets plastered. When he starts drinking he can't stop until he's passed out. Like I said though, he really doesn't drink that often." I explained to her.

She smiled. "Well it's a good thing I don't like a man who can out drink me!"

I returned her smile warily. I liked Kaitlyn a lot but Jeremy had enough problems with moderation and I just hoped she wouldn't encourage him to drink more. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Alberto in a bit and I need to clean up a little."

I waved good bye and I headed down the hall to my hotel room. I changed my clothes and heated up my curling iron. I put a soft wave in my usually straight hair. That's something I had always wished for, curly hair. My sister Leah had been blessed with the most beautiful curls and I had always been envious. When I was younger I even took scissors to her hair when she was sleeping and attempted to glue her hair to my head. I touched up the light amount of make-up that I had on my face. I turned around while standing in front of a full length mirror. I smiled in approval. I just hoped Alberto would forgive me for running out on him earlier. I looked at the clock and noted that it was five fifteen, leaving me fifteen minutes to get to the park.

I left the hotel and headed for the park. I could see Alberto up ahead with his back turned to me, leaning on the railing of a fountain. I walked up quietly behind. He looked like he was in deep thought as he stared at the cascading water. I touched his arm, startling him.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

He looked at me with those brown eyes of his and I just about lost it. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. The next thing I knew his arms were around me, holding me close. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was pushing you too fast. I am the one who should be sorry."

Tears were streaming down my face as he pulled me back to look at me. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and kissed me tenderly. When he pulled back he mumbled softly "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him and in that moment I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had walked away from him, leaving him completely hanging and he was apologizing to me. He could have shrugged me off and told me I wasn't worth all the little games but he didn't. He forgave me and took the blame all upon himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This one lasting much longer than the first and was a lot more passionate. I tilted my head to the side, intensifying the kiss. My heart was racing as we pulled away from each other. Never had anyone ever made me feel this way before. I could feel my body grow weak as I leaned against him, all the emotions that I had experienced that day catching up to me.

"Aubree? Are you alright?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I think so. I just need a moment." I replied breathlessly.

He sat me down on a bench and took the seat next to me. I leaned against him to keep from falling backwards and he wrapped his arm around me. We sat like that for a few minutes as my body caught up to everything I was feeling. "Did you want to head to the arena? I have a match tonight. I really needed to be there a while ago but when you texted me and said you wanted to meet, I knew I had to talk to you."

I suddenly felt guilty. I never even thought to ask if he was busy tonight or if he had a match. "I'm sorry. Yes we can get going."

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed my forehead and pulled me to my feet. "Unless you want to make it up to me somehow."

I blushed as my mind instantly went to sex. I had no idea if that is what he implied or not but I couldn't help but think about it. I knew I wasn't about ready to throw myself at him but I knew it was definitely a possibility in the future. "How about I take you out? You paid for my drink last night so it's my turn."

"I'll hold you to that."

We walked down the road until we were at the arena. Once we were backstage we parted with a quick kiss. He went to warm up and I was about to find Jeremy or Barbie to see how Randy was when I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see a very tall dirty blonde haired man and a short scruffy white haired man watching me. I turned to leave when the taller of the two grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place.

"You could do so much better than that." The man holding me spat.

I looked at him appalled. "Excuse me?"

"An American should be with another American and not an immigrant." The older man stated simply. "You have been brainwashed to think that interracial relationships are okay and I am here to tell you that they are not. My name is-"

"I don't care who the hell you are but your friend _is_ going to let me go. You will not talk to me that way and you definitely will not tell me who it is that I choose to see." I tried pulling my wrist away but he just tightened his grip on me. "Let me go or you are really going to regret this."

"Or so you think." The taller man chuckled before pulling me closer and covering my mouth with his hand. I fought back as the older man came closer with a blindfold and some rope. I bit his hand but he hardly flinched. I started to kick and squirm but I couldn't break free. The last thing I saw was the older man tying a blindfold over my eyes. I heard tape being unrolled and ripped off as I felt the tape get rolled across my mouth. They tied me up and I felt myself hoisted up over a shoulder. I assumed it was the taller man who was carrying me.

When I was finally set down, they took the blindfold off of me and I was in a dimly lit room. It was probably a janitor's closet. They kept the tape on as they started their introduction again.

The older man spoke. "As I was saying before, my name is Zeb Colter and this is my client and friend Jack Swagger, The Real American. Now if you promise to behave we will take that little piece of tape of your mouth. Don't bother screaming because nobody is going to hear you here."

The man I now knew as Jack Swagger ripped the tape off my mouth. I grunted at the pain from the tape being removed. I started to scream for help but a hand made contact with my face. My head jerked to the side as Jack Swagger pulled his hand away from my face.

"Now Jack that isn't any way to treat our lovely guest. I apologize for his rudeness. Although I did warn you not to scream." He shook his head as he spoke. "Down to business now. That dirty Mexican is not for you my dear. Interracial relationships are not okay despite what society is brainwashing you to believe. Now my client Jack Swagger is all American, his ideals, his looks, his background. He is a true American!"

I started to protest but I found the piece of tape back over my mouth. I kicked and squirmed trying to break free. I listened to that idiot babble on for at least an hour about how they were going to save America and I felt myself growing sick at what they were saying. Jack pulled out a smart phone and started watching the event. I heard Alberto's music and then surprisingly I heard Jeremy's. Jeremy and Alberto had a match against each other? Jeremy was supposed to be versing Heath Slater not Alberto. I temporarily forgot my situation as I thought about the two of them fighting.

I was brought back to reality when I saw Zeb pick up a camera and start talking into it. It didn't take me long to realize that he was talking to Alberto. "Well well well. What do we have here? Long time no see Del Rio. Where's that little rat Ricardo? I know he can't be too far. I guess the better question is where is Aubree? Oh look there she is!" He turned the camera on me as Swagger held up the phone so I could see Alberto and Jeremy's reaction. I tried to yell through my tape to them.

Jeremy was already half way out of the ring and Alberto wasn't far behind him. "Hold your horses boys! She's not going anywhere, especially with the likes of you Mexican." Zeb was yelling at them.

"May the lord help you when I get my hands on you!" Alberto growled.

"Oh you mean we have the same one? I thought your people worshipped animals."

I heard Jeremy holler. "Leave my sister alone! She has nothing to do with your feud!"

"Sister? Well isn't this just great. You should keep better control of your sister. You shouldn't let her run around with immigrants. It'll give both of you a bad name. Americans a bad name." Zeb spoke in a calmer voice to Jeremy.

I just prayed that Jeremy could talk Swagger and his munchkin into letting me go. I knew Alberto talking to them would only make things worse. I watched as Alberto slipped out of the ring and left Jeremy in there with the cameras trained on him. Zeb's attention was focused on him entirely.

"I know. It's just so hard reining her in. She has a pretty nasty temper. She was always the rebellious one in the family, never listened to me or my father like my other sister did. Aubree was the trouble maker. I thought that we had taught her how to behave properly but I guess we didn't. Sometimes that girl can just be so stupid." I was shocked listening to what Jeremy was saying. I couldn't believe this! He was agreeing with them."Getting mixed up with the wrong type of people. What a shame. I always hoped that she would be like our other sister and find a nice homegrown American man."

I was furious with Jeremy! What was he saying? Zeb and Jack were smiling now. "It's nice to finally see someone with the same opinion. You're a rare person, son. What did you say your name was?"

"Jeremy Davis."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Jeremy Davis. How would you like to join us? We could use some of that American Spirit that you possess. What do you say?" I was shaking my head wildly even though I knew he couldn't see me. How could Jeremy do this?

There was a moment of silence before Jeremy nodded his head in the affirmative. "Why not?"

Zeb chuckled. "Good then it's settled. You need to take care of your sister. Train her to get involved with the right kind of people."

I was thrashing about wildly trying to break my bonds. I just hoped that Alberto was on his way to finding me soon. Especially now that Jeremy was siding with these lunatics.

"Can I talk with my sister?" I heard Jeremy ask.

I felt the tape get ripped off of my face and I wish I could have rubbed my sore mouth. I started yelling at Jeremy. "What are you saying? Have you gone completely mad? I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my brother."

"Reel her in Jeremy, tell her who the boss is." I heard Zeb say.

I could hear people outside of the door a little ways. I started yelling again. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEL-"

My face was burning as Swagger once again removed his hand from my cheek. I felt the tears come pouring down my face at the sting of it. That didn't stop me from staring him down. He had a smirk on his face that I just wanted to punch clear of his face. I could hear Jeremy yelling that he was coming to get me but I tuned him out. This was between me and Swagger now. "You want to teach me a lesson? Then come here, teach me." He moved a little closer to me, confident that I couldn't hurt him while I was tied up. I saw Zeb put the camera down and I could hear people just down the hall opening and closing doors as they went. I just prayed that they would find me quickly.

Swagger hovered over top of me inches from my face, when I smashed my head into his. I kicked with my bound legs and made contact with his gut. As he doubled over in pain from the sudden attack, I kicked again but Zeb managed to block the oncoming attack from hitting his friend. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed knowing that there was people just down the hall. I heard someone start pounding on the locked door.

"Aubree!" It was Alberto. "Stay back from the door!"

I tried to wiggle away but I didn't get very far before the door came flying open. Alberto came charging into the room only to be tackled by Swagger who had recovered from my sudden attack. Zeb grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me away before he was attacked by Ricardo and Kaitlyn. I was still half in the closet but I could hear Alberto and Swagger fighting just outside in the hallway. Ricardo and Kaitlyn quickly restrained Zeb and more help arrived. Jeremy quickly came to my side and began to untie me. He looked me over top to bottom, noting every mark they had left on my body.

"I'll kill them." He growled before storming off down the hallway to find Swagger who was currently in an all-out brawl with Alberto. I tried to stand but I had difficulty in doing so. Two guys I didn't recognize came running up the hallway with EMTs, one had spiky blonde hair and the other had really tanned skin and a green sock on his hand. The EMTs ran right up to me and the two other guys ran down the hallway in search of the fight.

The EMTs made a big fuss about bringing me downstairs to the examination room but I wasn't leaving until I knew that Jeremy and Alberto were safe. "I'm alright. Really, I just have a few bumps and bruises. It's nothing to fuss about at all." I tried to reassure them or maybe I was reassuring myself.

I could hear them all fighting down the hall when security finally showed up. The fighting seemed to finally be slowing down and soon enough it stopped. The EMTs had been holding me back as I stood waiting to see if everyone was alright. Kaitlyn and Ricardo kept reassuring me that everyone and thing was going to be fine but I wasn't going to believe them until I saw it with my own eyes. I'd only officially been a part of the WWE for one day and look at the mess I had already caused.

I was beginning to think the worse when more paramedics arrived and nobody had come out from around the corner. I pushed everyone off of me as I made my way down the hallway. Ricardo tried cutting me off saying that I should wait to make sure it was safe. "I don't think he can do much more damage to me." The hallway had slowly started to flood with superstars, managers, arena staff, and I heard whispers that Vince McMahon himself was on his way. I walked around the corner and saw Alberto, Jeremy, and the blonde haired man leaning against the wall being examined and the man who had been wearing a green sock was lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Swagger was lying unconscious handcuffed to a barred window.

I ran over to Jeremy and gave him a hug to which he replied with a very sharp ouch! "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I remembered what he had been talking about earlier. I realized he should be the one apologizing. "Now what was that that you were talking about earlier? About needing to keep me in line?"

He looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on him. "I was just going along with what he said to try and talk him down. Then somebody had to start screaming and messed up the plan."

I felt like a complete idiot. Jeremy hadn't meant a word he had said. He had been trying to fool Zeb and it had been working until I opened my fat mouth. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked over to Alberto. He smiled weakly at me, revealing a bloody mouth and a missing tooth. "Aubree you shouldn't be sorry. This was my fault. I should have warned you about them. Forgive me?"

I pulled the sleeve of my sweater over my hand and wiped the blood that was trailing from his mouth. "Of course. I guess we won't be going out tonight after all." I smiled at him. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you another way." I leaned over him carefully and kissed him gently.

The blonde haired man next to Alberto was snickering. "Won't you two get a room?"

"Gladly." Alberto winked at me and I giggled.

"You most certainly will not!" Jeremy chimed in.

"I thought you were just kidding with what you and Zeb were talking about. I thought you didn't need to keep me in line." I teased him.

He scowled. "Well I'm not about to let my sister get a room with a guy she just met!"

Alberto and I shared a smile before I leaned over and kissed him again. This was definitely something I could get used to. Well not being kidnapped by a crazy radical and having my brother and, well I guess I could call Alberto my not-boyfriend for lack of a better term, being beaten to a pulp. I could skip that part but the part where I get to share my day with Alberto and tease my younger brother. That I could definitely keep.


	6. Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note: **Thank you again to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it guys! This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it (or should I say enjoy it while it lasts! Dun dun dun!) Some big changes are coming soon so there is my warning.

It had been two weeks since I had been held hostage by Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter and things seemed to be going alright. The two of them were suspended from the company pending criminal charges, which I wasn't even sure I was going to follow through on. I knew that it was the right thing to do but it just seemed it was more trouble than it was worth. Vince McMahon had offered his sincerest apologies for what happened. I had been confused as to why _he_ was apologizing but later on Kaitlyn had explained to me that it had been all about politics. He wanted the company to appear spotless in the wake of this event. He needed to make sure that the company did not come under fire for having racist views and that it was strictly Swagger and Colter's opinion that nobody else shared within the company. She had also explained that if I did press charges, my newly starting career would most likely find itself over with before it even started.

The couple of weeks after the attack, I had found myself sprinted right to the top off WWE fame. It seemed that everyone wanted to know more about me and I found myself being followed by paparazzi a lot. People were constantly trying to interview me about my terrifying experience and about how Alberto had come to my rescue. I pointed out on multiple occasions that it wasn't just Alberto who had rescued me and that Ricardo, Kaitlyn, Jeremy, and the two other men that I now knew as Matt (A.K.A. Zack Ryder) and Anthony (A.K.A. Santino Marella) had all assisted plus the two paramedics who had treated me. But people didn't listen. I guess it was more romantic having just Alberto save me.

We all knew what really happened though and we didn't let the tabloids create any animosity between us. Jeremy and Alberto had actually grown friendly with each other. I wouldn't call them friends but they definitely got along better now. I think Jeremy finally realized that Alberto wasn't going to hurt me. It just took a madman or two who really did hurt me for him to see that.

Then of course there were all the phone calls from my nervous wreck of a mother. The second that Zeb and Jack had shown their video to the world the show had switched to a very long commercial break during which, my mother left me thirty two voicemails, crying hysterically for her "baby girl". When I had finally found my phone to call her back she was so distraught that she couldn't even speak so my father had to do all the talking. They tried to convince me to come back home but I explained to them I couldn't. This was my dream and I wasn't about to let a radical nut ruin this for me.

My sister who had been visiting my parents managed to get the phone away from my father long enough to drill me about Alberto. She wanted to know all about him and she was shocked when I explained that we only had known each other for a day. She told me that I needed to slow down before I jumped into anything serious. Well it was a little too late for someone to share the same concerns as me. Alberto and I were unofficially together.

I rolled over in my bed and looked over at my phone to see I had a new message. I picked it up and saw it was from Alberto. I smiled as I read it: 'Good morning mi Hermosa.' I texted him back quickly. 'Good morning to you too handsome. Sleep well?"

I got out of bed and started to get ready for my day. I opened the curtains of the hotel room and saw the sun rising over the beautiful skyline of Washington D.C. We would be in Washington for half of the week which left me with a lot of sights to see. I could see the distinct outline of the capitol building as the sun rose higher in the sky. I was in awe of the beautiful city. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Alberto standing there with two cups of coffee. He kissed me as he handed me one of the cups, refusing to let go of it as we kissed.

"I dreamt of you last night so I slept very well." He told me in reply to my last message.

"So that explains why you were in my dreams. Your dream borrowed me and it left you in return. Definitely not a fair trade, I got the better deal."

"Why would you say that? You don't give yourself enough credit Aubree. If anything I got the better deal. I had the most beautiful, carefree woman in the whole world in my dreams."

He followed me into the room and sat down on my bed. I placed my coffee on the room's table and laid down on the bed next to where he was sitting. I pulled him backwards so he was laying down next to me, face to face. "And I have the most handsome, caring, charming, swee-"

He cut me off with a kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My body was pressed firm against his as we lay on the bed together. The kiss deepened as he pulled himself on top of me. His lips started to stray from my lips as he started to kiss my neck. I moaned in pleasure. It had been too long since anyone had touched me like he was currently doing. He began to unbutton my night shirt, kissing around my breast as he went. It felt so good that I didn't want him to stop but I knew it was too soon.

"Alberto." I said trying to get his attention. He looked up at me, still kissing my body. "I can't. We can't do this yet."

I looked away embarrassed as he stopped kissing me. He pulled himself up so he was face to face with me again. He kissed me softly before laying back down on the bed next to me. He pulled me close to him and I curled up as close as I could get to him. I breathed in his intoxicating scent and I found myself wishing that I had let him continue on the course he was moving on.

We laid there silent for quite some time before my stomach interrupted the silence with a loud rumble. I kissed him on the cheek before getting up from bed. "Where did you want to go for breakfast?"

"Where ever is fine with me." He replied.

I grabbed some clothes for the day and went into the bathroom to change. I quickly changed and did my hair and makeup before heading back into the main area of my hotel room. I grabbed my coffee cup and took a large swig of the sickeningly sweet drink. Alberto was sitting on the bed still as he flipped through the little book of local attractions and eateries that was in all hotel rooms.

"How about The Hen House? It says they serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner all day and it's within walking distance of downtown D.C."

"Sounds fine to me. That way I don't have to eat breakfast and can skip right to lunch." I was never one to like many breakfast foods. Occasionally I would get a hankering for pancakes smothered in blueberries but for the most part I did not like breakfast food. I could live on chicken tenders and fish fry if I needed to.

"Are you ready then? I know there was a lot of stuff you wanted to see and the day is going to fly by." He hoisted himself off the bed while I gathered my phone and card key and shoved them in my purse.

"Ready." I grabbed a jacket and we were out the door.

The walk downtown was peaceful as the city was slowly waking up. The morning air still was chilly but I knew that the sun was going to warm it up quickly. We found the little café without any problems and sat down to enjoy a nice meal to ourselves. It was the first time we had gotten to enjoy a meal with just the two of us since Philadelphia. Normally, there was always someone tagging along with us but we had decided to make today completely about us until tonight when we had a live taping of RAW where they were introducing me into a new storyline.

Part of me was really excited about the new storyline but I was also nervous about how it was going to affect our budding relationship. Since the incident with Swagger, fans had been begging (or so I had been told) to see more of mine and Alberto's relationship. I personally did not think it was fair that they were exploiting our feelings for each other on screen. When I signed with WWE, I had had no idea that they were going to be using any real life relationships in their storyline and most especially any using my relationship! Then again I never imagined in a million years that in my first official twenty four hours in the company that the sparks of a relationship would be ignited and then be turned into a roaring fire after being held hostage by radicals. Funny how life can change so quickly.

We finished our meal and headed downtown in search of many of the historical sites of Washington. I felt bad for Alberto having to put up with my inner history buff but he didn't seem to mind it too much. He seemed almost interested as I dragged him from sight to sight explaining everything that we saw in full detail. Even when there was a sign in front of an exhibit explaining something, I was able to explain it in more detail.

Around lunch time I could tell he was really struggling to appear interested in all of my site seeing. I could tell he was trying to seem interested in everything that I wanted to see but it wasn't really his cup of tea.

"So what did you want to see next?" He asked me trying to through in some enthusiasm.

"Well seeing as I dragged you around half the city in half the day I figured I would leave it up to you to decide what we do next."

He smiled at me. "Then I know exactly what we are doing."

He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the outskirts of the city. "Are you going to tell me what we are doing?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." He told me.

I followed him through the bustling streets of Washington, curious as to what he was planning. We arrived at the docks where he spoke to a man with a charter boat. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was obvious that Alberto was talking a price with the man. He came back over to me after five minutes of talking with the man. "All set mi Hermosa. We will be leaving in a bit"

We waited patiently for the man to prepare his boat. Alberto excused himself for a moment and I was once again wondering what he was up to. When he returned, I watched him slip his phone in his pocket and he pretended that he had just run to the restroom quickly. I was growing more and more curious as to what he was doing.

The man who Alberto had spoken to about the boat came over to us and told us we could board. "The name is Captain Ritchie Stewarts but just Ritchie is fine. Welcome aboard the Miss Martha!" He pointed to a man that was standing to his right. "That's my first mate and best friend Ed. He doesn't talk much so don't mind him."

"It's nice to meet you Ritchie and Ed. I'm Aubree." I said as I shook their hands.

Alberto steered me to the front of the ship where I sat down on his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I watched as the Ritchie and Ed began casting off. Pretty soon the boat was moving across the harbor and out on to the Potomac.

I turned to face Alberto. "This was a very nice surprise." I said as I kissed him lightly.

He chuckled. "Well the surprise isn't over yet."

I turned back around and snuggled against him as the cool air over the water chilled me. It was one of the most peaceful moments of my life. I watched the waves roll slowly around the boat, hearing them crash against the side softly. The banks of the river were covered with beautiful pink trees as the cherry blossoms were in full bloom this time of year. Even in the middle of the river I could smell their sweet scent. The boat continued puttering down the river and I felt my body completely relax as Alberto was holding me. In his arms I felt safe, I knew he would never let anybody hurt me as long as he was around.

All too soon the boat began to slow down as we approached a dock. I was disappointed when I realized our ride together was over. It seemed too short and I didn't want it to end. I hesitantly stood up as the boat docked. Looking around I realized we were no longer in Washington D.C. and in fact we were out in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Alberto questioningly as he got off the boat. He paid two guys to take us on a boat ride and drop us off in the middle of nowhere?

As I stepped on the dock and was about to speak he held his hand over my eyes. "Promise me you won't look?"

"I promise." I said unsure of what was going on. He grabbed my hand and carefully steered me up a hill. I could hear the boat rocking against the dock down below so I knew they weren't leaving us. At what felt like the top of the hill to me, Alberto stopped and told me to open my eyes.

When I opened them I was standing on the top of a hill looking over all of Washington D.C. in the distance. It was so stunning. I could see the historic skyline very distinctly against the beating rays of the sun. I turned to look at Alberto and on the ground behind me was a picnic blanket and basket. I looked at him questioningly. "How did you do this?"

"Magic." He said with a wink.

I pulled him close to me, so that our foreheads were touching. I stared into his brown eyes and saw nothing but happiness in them. They were so different than when I had first seen them. They had been so mixed with emotions and now all I saw was happiness. "Thank you." I whispered to him softly.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Aubree." With that said he kissed me.


	7. Personally Public

**Author's Note:** I know this is probably getting to be old but once again thank you to my marvelous reviewers! I am taking suggestions for Aubree's theme song if you have any and Jeremy's as well!

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was five minutes until the show was about to start. Alberto, Ricardo, and I were supposed to go out first to introduce the new story line. I was beyond nervous; after all I was entering into a very dramatic and serious story line. I paced back and forth waiting for my music to cue up. I knew it would be any minute now and I felt the pressure begin to overload. I was wringing my skirt in my hands trying to keep from having a major break down. Even my first night in front of a live audience hadn't been this nerve racking. I had never been so nervous in my whole life.

I heard my music sound through the arena and my heart skipped right out of my chest. It was time. I looked nervously over at Jeremy, Kaitlyn, Ricardo, and Alberto and they all motioned for me to go saying that it would all be fine. I walked out the door to the roar of applause and a few very distinct boos. My nervous face quickly changed to a large smile but that didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach. I had tried to explain that I wanted no part of my personal life to be public but the board didn't seem to listen, all they saw was ratings.

I high fived the crowd on my way to the ring, if anything I had made some little kid happy by touching his hand. At the ring I did my signature entrance. I stood on the edge of the ring and grabbed the rope, pulling my body up and flipping over it backwards. I landed square on my feet in the middle of the ring. I smiled to the crowd and picked up the microphone that was placed on the corner of the ring.

"Helllllllloooooo D.C.! How are you tonight?" I paused to listen to the roar of the crowd. "As many of you know, I was kidnapped and held hostage a few weeks ago by Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter. I just wanted to take a minute to thank my rescuer." Inside I found myself fighting not to say rescuers. I really wished that I could let the public know about everyone who had had a hand in saving me from the hands of the "real American".

Alberto's music cued up and he walked out with a large smile on his face. He made his way to the ring as the crowd roared around him. I heard a few people booing as they had done to me. I wondered if they were booing just for the sake of booing or if they really agreed with Swagger and Colter's views. He climbed into the ring with me and we stood staring at each other.

I was just lifting the microphone to my mouth to continue with my thank you and what had been written out in the story line when the crowd started chanting. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Alberto quickly crossed the ring not having to think twice. He pulled me close to him and tilted my head upwards to look at him. I stared into his eyes, just entranced as I had been the first time that I had seen them. He leaned down and kissed me. The crowd went wildly with cat calls and applause. I felt my cheeks burning as I realized that we were being broadcast worldwide and not to mention the thousands of screaming fans that were currently filling the arena.

When we parted, I couldn't even think of what I was supposed to say anymore. I just stared at Alberto praying that once again he would come to my rescue. He picked up the mike that had slipped from my hand while he had kissed me. "Now that's one way to thank someone." He said with a chuckle.

There were a few wolf whistles from the crowd that was cut off by Jeremy's theme. I suppose they realized that the storyline wasn't going to continue exactly as it was written. Jeremy came storming out with an intense look of anger. I shuddered at how easy he made it look to be so angry. He stormed his way right to the stage, Ricardo following quickly behind him trying to stop him. Jeremy slid into the ring and marched between Alberto and myself. I stood staring with a confused look on my face as Alberto just stared at him.

"May I help you?" Alberto said coolly.

"You can help your hands off my sister!" He screamed at him.

Alberto laughed at him and Jeremy punched him square in the jaw, sending him backwards. Ricardo climbed in the ring and attempted to help Alberto by standing between him and Jeremy.

"Jeremy stop!" I yelled to him which caused him to turn and look at me, giving Alberto the chance to go after him. I tried to separate the two but I just got pulled out of the way by Ricardo who told me to just stay out of the way and let them fight it out. I however didn't listen and jumped right back in trying to talk some sense into them.

The crowd was roaring in the background as the referees came running into the ring pulling them apart. The two wrestlers were struggling to break free when Vickie Gurerro came out. "Since you two can't seem to get along, then I think it's time that a match was put in place. Tonight it will be Alberto Del Rio versus Jeremy Davis with special guest referee Aubree!"

We all stood staring at each other, the look that Jeremy and Alberto had in their eyes had me wondering if this was all an act or not. They really looked like they wanted to kill each other. The refs slowly let them go telling them not to touch each other all the way back. Jeremy left first, grabbing my wrist to go with him but I shook him off. Alberto tried getting me to go with him too but I waited until they were both gone before heading back with Ricardo. We walked side by side backstage where I saw Alberto and Jeremy laughing at each other.

"You guys are such jerks!" I hollered at them.

"Ohhhh what? Did little Aubree think those few extra blows and the death stare were all real?" Jeremy put me in a head lock and gave me a nuggie.

I pushed him off me. "Well I don't think you guys could have been anymore convincing." I said in an annoyed tone.

"It was just a bit of fun." Alberto added while pulling me in for a hug.

"Well it's not too funny to think that your brother and boyfriend really _do_ want to beat the crap out of each other."

Alberto pulled back mid hug and looked at me carefully. That was the first time that I had used the term boyfriend to describe him. Up until that point I had always referred to him as a friend or sometimes even as my "not-boyfriend" but never as my boyfriend. I was beginning to wonder if I had overstepped my boundaries when he pulled me in for a kiss. I melted in his arms as he kissed me. I hoped I never got used to how he made me feel, it was so heart racing!

I heard Jeremy's throat clear behind us. I was really tempted to ignore him but Alberto pulled back first. I looked up and saw that he was giving me an annoyed look. "I would say get a room but I don't want to worry about what my sister is doing the whole time." He teased me.

I punched his arm and stuck my tongue out at him. I know it's childish but Jeremy was pretty much a big kid so I figured it would fit. "At least I have someone to get a room with."

He glared at me. "That's not fair."

"Oh it isn't? Well I can think of a way to change that…" I teased him. "How about a double date? You could go with Ricardo!"

Alberto and I burst out laughing as Jeremy's jaw dropped and Ricardo looked over at him. "Sorry but you're not my type." Ricardo said smiling.

"But in all seriousness, why not ask Kaitlyn if she wants to go out to dinner? If you're too chicken I can chaperone my baby brother on his date."

He gave me an evil glare. "I can handle myself thank you very much!"

"Well if you don't make a move someone else will. She won't wait around forever. Just the other day she was telling me about how she and Phil were…"

He cut me off quickly. "Alright! Alright! I'll go talk to her!" He stormed off in search of Kaitlyn. I smiled because I knew that my work there was done.

I reluctantly parted from Alberto to go find Kaitlyn and see if my brother had the balls to ask her out. As I was wandering down the halls in search of her I came across Brie and Nikki Bella, who still seemed to have it out for me. I pushed by them in the hall only to feel my hair get yanked backwards as one of them pulled me. I went flying backwards, sprawled all over the floor at the sudden attack. One of them stepped on my chest pinning me to the ground.

"You don't belong here." Nikki said harshly.

"Why don't you and your country bumpkin brother find your way back to Vermont." Brie chimed in.

I tried to kick up but the weight of her foot on my chest held me down. I grabbed at Nikki's leg trying to get it off my chest. All that accomplished was he digging her boot further down into my skin and Brie kicking my side. I hollered out in pain at the blow. It seemed I was never going to catch a break, I was forever going to be that pathetic damsel in distress that was always needing to be saved.

Nikki leaned down close to me. "Ya know what? Alberto's only with you so he can get a piece of ass. You're just another new conquest to him. You'll never mean anything."

I spat in her face and watched as she became enraged. I know the oncoming blows were imminent so I braced myself for them as best as I could. Nikki collapsed on top of me and began punching my face while Brie was attempting to kick my sides. I tried to flip her over so I was on top but I fell short and ended up back on my back. I grabbed a hold of her hair and tried to pull her as far away from my face as I could. The sudden movement caused Brie to accidently kick her sister, giving me the opportunity I needed to take control. I scrambled to my feet and kicked Brie square on the jaw, causing her to fall to the ground in a heap. Nikki was already getting ready to pounce back on me when I felt someone grab me from behind and lift me up. I began to kick and struggle but to no avail.

Someone ran by me in a flash and restrained Nikki before she could attack me again. I noted that it was John Cena who had restrained Nikki and was attempting to calm her down. Daniel Bryan came storming by and crouched down next to Brie who was currently coming to from the kick I had dealt her. The person holding me relaxed his arms when he felt me stop struggling to break free. He let me go and I turned around to see Stephen standing there.

"Picking fights again lass?"

"It seems I always find a way to get myself into trouble. They're just lucky you showed up or they would have gotten their pretty little faces rearranged." I shot them a nasty look over my shoulder. It would be a cold day in hell before they scared me off.

"Well c'mon then. Let's get ya outta here before ya decide to kill someone." He steered me away from the scene of the two Bella's on the floor.

We wandered back down the hall to the catering table. I loaded my plate with fruit and a ham sandwich when I noticed Kaitlyn over in the corner once again eating her skittles. I made my way over to her and sat down. "Sooooo anything new in life?" I asked her trying not to be too obvious that I was digging for details.

"Well why don't you just come out and ask me what you really want to know?" She said with a laugh. "Yes Jeremy asked me out and yes I accepted!" She squealed in excitement.

"I'm so happy for you!" I told her as I gave her a hug. I knew that she had wanted to spend a little more alone time with Jeremy because it seemed like he was the only thing that she would talk about.

"You're totally going to have to help me with what to wear! And what was that he was saying about Phil?"

"Well he never actually let me finish what I was going to say but it did the trick. Remember how the two of you were going to go to that comic con? I was just going to fudge a few details and make him jealous. Nothing major."

"Whatever you did worked! God, I'm just so excited!" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "So how are things going with you and tall, dark, and handsome? Did you do the dirty yet?"

I blushed as she squealed with delight. "No it's not what you think! I feel more comfortable waiting and he respects that decision. I know it's something that he wants but I'm not the kind of girl who just jumps right into bed with someone… I care for him a lot but I want it to mean something when it happens."

"Awwww. You're so cute Aubs! So old school!" Kaitlyn was giggling. "I however, am _that_ kind of girl. Better warn your brother."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Something I did not need to imagine."

"What are you ladies talking about?" I heard Phil ask as he sat down with us.

"Our sex lives, or lack thereof." Kaitlyn immediately blurted out. I punched her arm causing her to shout a quick ow.

"So you and Bertie aren't shagging yet?" Phil said with an amused look on his face.

I could feel my cheeks burning at the embarrassment of talking about my nonexistent sex life. Alberto and I hardly mentioned it and now here I was talking about it with Phil and Kaitlyn! I could have killed Kaitlyn for bringing it up to Phil! It's one thing to talk about that with a girlfriend but to bring it up in front of your boyfriend's friend, that was just cruel. My embarrassment was almost stomped out by knowing that Phil was going to be teasing him relentlessly about it. "Wouldn't you like to know? Guess that's left up to your imagination."I kicked Kaitlyn under the table hoping she would get the hint and not open her mouth again about the subject in his presence.

We sat chatting with Phil for a little while before I had to go prepare for the match between Alberto and Jeremy. I hoped make-up would cover the black eye that was still forming from the Bella's assault. I really didn't want to have to explain that to Alberto and Jeremy right before a match. I was afraid that if they were angry going into a match they might really hurt each other. I changed into a referee's shirt that had been tailored to hug my curves and a pair of skin tight black pants and headed for the entrance.


	8. Overreacting

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Things are really about to pick up so stayed tuned for some fun!

**Disclaimer:** The song lyrics from the song American Beautiful belong to the lovely family band The Henningsens. I did not write them and they are solely their property.

I walked up to Alberto who was standing just offstage and his eyes fell instantly on my black eye. "What happened?" He asked me sternly as he grabbed my arms and pulled me to him so he could examine my eye. I really had hoped that the make-up had covered it well enough for it to escape his eye but it hadn't.

"The Bella's decided that their warm welcome a few weeks ago wasn't good enough so they wanted to make it warmer." I said sarcastically.

He brushed his hand over the bruise and I winced. He quickly drew his hand back and kissed just under my eye. I smiled at his touch, knowing that if he could have, he would have kicked Brie and Nikki's asses into next week. "So are you ready for the big match?"

He knew that I had been nervous about everything since the board had brought it to our attention. "As ready as I'll ever be. Just please don't hurt Jeremy too bad." Jeremy may have been large but Alberto was not only bigger but he had a lot more experience in the ring. Even though Jeremy was nine years younger than Alberto and should have in all technicalities been in better physical condition than him, we all knew that Jeremy was the underdog.

"Not even a little bit?" He joked.

"Not even a scratch."

"That's going to be damn near impossible."

"I'm sure you'll think of a way." I said smiling.

"How? You're the brains in this relationship."

"And what are you?" I questioned him.

He thought for a moment. "Well I'm not the brains or the attractive one so I guess that makes me the tough one."

"Are you saying I'm not tough?" I said trying to sound accusing. "Not to mention that you are the most attractive man I have ever met and you are definitely not a dumb blonde." He was laughing now.

I leaned over and kissed him, just as Jeremy walked in. "Do you two ever do anything else?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the bruise. "What happened?"

The cosmetologist had told me that it was hardly noticeable and now I was beginning to think it wasn't. "The Bella Twins decided to pay me a visit."

His eyes grew darker. "If they weren't girls their asses would be on a silver platter." He grumbled.

"It's fine. I handled it very lady-like." I smiled, more like a lioness would have handled it.

Ricardo walked in silently and a stage hand poked his head and held up two fingers. "You guys are up in two."

The nerves were back, I knew that I technically had the easy job; I just had to stand around and count. The two of them actually had to beat the crap out of each other. I felt Alberto grab my hand and give it a quick squeeze. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I just was.

I heard Alberto's music cue up and just like that he and Ricardo were gone. Jeremy and I stood around anxiously. To date this was his biggest match and he hoped he would do alright. I heard Jeremy's music and gave him a firm hug. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"Good luck." I whispered to him.

He disappeared leaving me waiting for my turn. It felt like hours standing just off stage waiting to hear my song. I had asked them to let me use American Beautiful by The Henningsens. I had expected them to turn down the country song but I was shocked to find that it hadn't been. I was a country girl by heart and I didn't want to lose my roots. It helped to keep me in touch with my inner (and outer) country girl.

I heard the distinct sound of a strumming guitar. _"She puts her boots and bandana on. She has a hankerin' for Rolling Stones…"_

I headed out into the arena and heard the roar from the crowd, most of them seemed to be cheering me on but I did hear a few boos. I went straight for the ring noticing Ricardo and a referee were standing off to the side. My music stopped and I made sure both Alberto and Jeremy were ready in their corners before signaling the start of the match. The bell had hardly rung and the two were flying at each other. I winced as I heard their bodies collide. Alberto quickly got the upper hand as Jeremy went crashing to the ground. He quickly went to work on Jeremy, clubbing the side of his head.

I watched as Jeremy struggled to get free. I prayed that he would reach out and grab the rope that was just inches from him. My stomach was twisting in knots watching my brother getting his skull basked in. Jeremy forced himself free and sent Alberto sprawling across the ring. I tried to hide the smile that was forming. As strong as my feelings were for Alberto, Jeremy was still and forever will be my brother.

I side stepped the two as they collided again. I could tell they were not only trying to keep track of each other but they were trying to keep me out of the middle of their match. I noticed Ricardo was unusually quiet on the side of the ring. My attention quickly snapped back to the two wrestlers as Jeremy slammed Alberto into a corner and proceeded to kick him multiple times. I was across the ring in a heartbeat pulling Jeremy off of him. I quickly cleared out of the way and they were going back after each other.

The two continued to go back and forth, one second one of them would have the upper hand and the next the other would. It was a constant back and forth battle before Jeremy really got the upper hand. He had dealt Alberto a spinning heel kick before landing solidly on his feet again. He quickly went for the cover.

I was ready and dropped to my knees and began to count. "1… 2…"

He quickly kicked out right before I said three but he continued to lay there so Jeremy climbed to the top rope ready to finish him off. I could see Alberto beginning to recuperate and I wanted to warn Jeremy that he was going to roll out of the way but I knew I couldn't. As Jeremy began his diving elbow drop, Alberto quickly rolled out of the way. He grabbed him and quickly pulled him into a cross armbreaker. I dropped to my knees and watched as Jeremy's face contorted in pain. I wanted to rip Alberto off of him but I knew how much trouble I would get in if I did that.

He struggled not to tap and he tried to find a way to break free but he couldn't. In the end Jeremy had to tap. I signaled the end of the match and held Alberto's arm in the air as his music began to play. He pulled me around to kiss me and as he did so, I noticed Jeremy still lying flat holding his arm. All I wanted to do was to run to my brother and make sure Alberto hadn't really hurt him after all he told me he wouldn't. He kissed me and once again the crowd hooted and hollered but my heart wasn't into it. At that moment in time, I was just acting and I think that he could feel it. When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, I could see the confusion.

I knew that I was supposed to make my way out of the ring with him but I just couldn't, I needed to check on my brother. I ran over to Jeremy who was finally getting up. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his arm. "I will be." He mumbled.

I followed him out of the ring and up the ramp, backstage. Alberto was waiting patiently for us, well me. I knew that he wanted to talk but he wasn't going to bring it up in such a public place. He would wait until we were back at the hotel. I was probably overreacting, I was almost absolutely positive that Alberto would never try to intentionally hurt him but in the heat of the moment who knows? I could only assume that both of them were angry to begin with after finding out about the Bella attack and with their tempers already flaring just add a little adrenaline and anything was possible.

We all walked in silence and I quickly slipped away from them when they headed to their respective locker rooms. I was wandering around looking for Kaitlyn when I bumped into AJ. "Hey Aubree! Why so glum?"

I sighed before launching into detail about the storyline and how it wasn't anything that I really had in mind for my own career. How I had to watch Jeremy and Alberto clobber each other and I wasn't sure if Alberto had in fact tried to hurt him or not. The half-hearted kiss didn't make anything any better either. I told her I felt like I was overreacting but part of me felt like if that's how I felt then I had a reason to feel it.

"Sounds to me like you need some girl time! Ditch those stupid guys and come hang out with me. An evening with April Mendez is sure to cure all troubles! I'm an unlicensed therapist!" She told me.

I had to admit that I was quite hesitant but AJ and Kaitlyn were such good friends and Kaitlyn and I were such good friends then AJ and I should technically get along well too. I smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's blow this joint!"

AJ smiled and jumped up and down. "Yay! Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and took off running at a full sprint. It wasn't too hard for me to keep up with the shorter girl as she ran along. We left the arena and headed for what I assumed was her rental car and we jumped in, peeling out of the parking lot. I was sure later on that I would regret what I was doing but right then, I really didn't give a damn.


	9. Swilring Colors

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a few days since I have updated, I've been pretty busy. I want to say thanks to my reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was definitely an interesting one to write.**

AJ and I sped down the streets of Washington, going significantly faster than the posted speed limit but in that moment in time I really didn't care. I needed some time to unwind. It was only two weeks into my professional wrestling career and I was already starting to regret it. It was turning into a reality show of my own life instead of me getting to pound the crap out of The Bella Twins. I knew that AJ could completely understand what I was going through because they had done the same to her. She had become a part of the WWE world to live out her own wrestling dreams and they had turned her into a "whore". I knew that she had to have felt similar to what I was feeling in that moment in time.

As close as I was with Kaitlyn, I knew that she couldn't understand how I felt. She was allowed to wrestle in the ring and what was I already getting stuck doing, refereeing my brother's and boyfriend's match! I was livid and I wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. It was a good thing that I wasn't driving because if I was, we would be going two times the speed that AJ was currently flying at.

The cold April night air was the only thing that was cooling me down in the convertible. It definitely wasn't a good night to have the top down but I think that we both needed it. I at least knew that I did. My hair whipped around madly as it got caught in the wind. I could feel it stinging my eyes but I really didn't care. It probably wasn't going to be the last thing to sting my eyes that night.

AJ and I just drove in silence; the nonjudgmental company alone was just satisfying enough for the both of us. The city lights were quickly disappearing behind us as we were quickly moving through suburbia and out into the country. I was beginning to wonder where we were going when my phone distracted me. I looked down at the screen and saw that Alberto was calling. I pressed the ignore button and sent him to my voicemail. It began to vibrate in my lap again and I saw Jeremy was calling and once again I sent the call to voicemail before I shut off my phone. I didn't want to talk to them right now.

We drove through the countryside and I felt myself relax. It was nice to be out in the country again where I didn't have to worry about anything. In the country, everything was so simple and relaxing. We drove for another two hours or so in silence before we pulled into a small town. AJ pulled up to a gas pump and began filling the car up when I heard the distinct sound of a band playing in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" She looked at me startled. It had been the first thing either one of us had said to each other since we had left the arena.

She listened for a moment. "Yeah. Want to check it out?"

"Sure." With that our conversation was over and we were back to silence as we followed the music.

We pulled up to a large barn that was dimly lit. I slowly got out of the car slipping my turned off cellphone into my back pocket. We headed into the barn and saw one of the things I had been missing the most, a redneck party in full swing. It didn't take my feet long to figure out the current line dance they were doing and I jumped right in. My feet danced lightly across the dirt floor and I kicked off my shoes feeling the cold earth. It had been too long since I had danced like this. I had been turning into a city girl and all I really needed was to get in touch with my inner country.

I listened to the fiddle as it picked up a new beat and my fingers itched to play it. It had been too long and I doubted that I could even play as well as I used to. My feet quickly transitioned into the new dance without my mind even telling them what to do, this was old hat. I saw AJ out of the corner of my eye sipping a beer, watching the dance trying to figure out the movements. Soon enough she figured it out and joined me.

We danced a good portion of the night away before people started to notice us. A few of them recognized us from tv and others were curious as to who we were. We could hear the whispers surrounding us but we just blocked them out. A duo of guys were the first to approach us.

"Hey there ladies, do we know you from somewhere?" A tall blonde man asked.

AJ shook her head. "I doubt it, we're just passing through. We've been on the road a lot lately."

I laughed at her last remark, that was an understatement. "I hope you guys didn't mind us crashing your party? Where I'm from we welcomed all to enjoy."

"No not at all, although it's common custom around here to show pretty ladies like yourselves how to have a good time." A well-built brunette said as he winked.

AJ giggled and I just felt uncomfortable. I was slowly beginning to regret taking off with her. I just hoped that this didn't turn out as badly as it could. The brunette grabbed a hold of my wrist and the blonde grabbed a hold of AJ, pulling us to the middle of the barn. The guy I was now dancing with, nodded his head at the band and they began playing a faster song. My feet once again did all the thinking. They quickly picked up the beat and I tried to ignore the man in front of me, something just didn't feel right, AJ however, seemed to be having a blast.

"So what's your name?" The man asked me. "I'm Ray."

"I'm Marie." I lied to him.

"Are you sure we haven't met before? You look so familiar."

I shook my head no and kept dancing. I was hoping that AJ would get bored and we could move on soon. Maybe even go back to my nice warm bed at the hotel. The song changed to a slower song and the guy pulled me close to him. My body went rigid. "I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend. I can't dance with you like this."

I began to walk away when he grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Who said he would have to know? It's just a dance, nothing more."

"I'm sorry. I can't." I pulled my arm from his hand and went over to AJ. "We should really get going. I'm ready to go back now."

She gave me an annoyed look before pulling apart from Ray's friend. We wandered silently out of the barn and back to the car. She started it up and I noticed that it was quarter of five and reality began to set in. What had I done? My mom told me to never run away from my problems. We were at the very least two hours away from the city and then we still needed to drive to the heart of the city to get back to the hotel. I wondered if Jeremy and Alberto had been up all night wondering where I was or maybe they had even been out looking for me. I suddenly felt extremely guilty. I had completely overreacted about something stupid.

AJ was just putting the car in drive when there was a knock on my window. It was Ray. I rolled it down just enough to hear what he had to say to me. "I figured it out. I know who you are. Your name isn't Marie, its Aubree. You're that dirty Mexican's girlfriend in the WWE. Swagger should have done more than just kidnapping you."

My jaw dropped and I was out of the car in a heartbeat. Ray (or AJ) for that matter didn't even have time to react when I punched him square in the jaw. I was on top of him, punching him when he threw me off of him. I felt my head make contact with the ground and it was suddenly throbbing. I didn't even have time to react when Ray kicked my side, AJ however did. She came flying around the front of the car and dove right into him, knocking him over. This gave me the time I needed to get back to my feet. AJ was currently kicking his face in. I pulled her back and we stood looking down at his bloody face.

"Don't ever, _ever_ say anything bad about him again. He is ten times the man that you are." I gave him a final kick to the side.

He must have decided it wasn't worth it to go after us because he stayed down as we got back into the car and left. I reached back and felt the back of my throbbing head. There was a small gash that was bleeding pretty heavily. I knew that head wounds could bleed heavily though so I wasn't too concerned about it.

"There's a sweatshirt in the backseat if you want it for your head."

I just started sobbing. Everything was just too overwhelming. I had been assaulted by the Bella's, attacked by a stranger, ran away from my brother and boyfriend, had my head split open, and my dreams were already being crushed into the ground by a company that only cared about dollar signs. I could hear AJ trying to soothe me, telling me everything was going to be fine but the tears just kept rolling down my face.

I felt the car pull off the road we were on and she parked it. She pulled the sweatshirt out of the backseat and pressed it to the back of my head. I winced at the pain but I doubt she noticed because I was still sobbing uncontrollably at my current emotional state. I started dry heaving from all the crying and AJ just sat there holding the sweatshirt to my head trying to comfort me. The tears began to slow and I could feel just how puffy and swollen my face was. I must have looked like I had an allergic reaction to something.

I looked at AJ. "How do you do it? How do you let them push you around?"

"I just know that one day I will get my chance. The viewers will grow board of seeing me skip around acting like a whorish teenager and then they'll finally let me in that ring. You'll see, one day you and I will both get our chance. We will be the best thing that they have to offer."

I attempted to smile but I couldn't quite pull one off. AJ was so optimistic about it. How could she be sure that they wouldn't just drop her or me after they ran our storylines dry? So far I had only had one real match and a few real life incidents and I was already being thrown in as a "special guest referee". Was my in ring performance that bad that they needed to rip me out of the ring already? I could feel the tears coming back up but AJ distracted me before they had the chance to fall again.

"We should really get you some breakfast. I think I see a diner up ahead." With that said she pulled the car back on to the road and we were off.

She pulled into a small mom and pop diner and I hesitated at getting out. I must have looked like hell. My hair was matted with blood, which had finally stopped flowing, and my face was still swollen. I could only imagine that my eyes were bloodshot and that what little but of make-up I had on had run all down my face. AJ grabbed a small wipe case out of her purse and handed it to me. Well ate least I could take care of the make-up problem. I pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror. I cringed at my reflection. I looked like some swamp creature. I removed the runny make-up from my face but that didn't do much to make me any more presentable.

I slowly got out of the car and my head throbbed and spun at the movement. I leaned against the car door and closed my eyes trying to steady myself.

"Want some advil?" I heard AJ ask.

"No. It's a blood thinner and if my head starts bleeding again it won't ever stop." I said weakly.

I was beginning to regret getting out of the car as my head continued to spin. Maybe I should have gone to a hospital. I didn't want to draw any attention to the situation though.

"Are you okay Aubree? You don't look too good." I could hear the concern in AJ's voice. "I think we should get you to a hospital."

I heard AJ come over and open the backseat door. She helped me back into the car where I laid down on my side, so I didn't bump my head on the seat. I drifted in and out of consciousness as she drove down the road. My head was spinning and all I could see were splotches of color when I opened my eyes. I swore I could hear AJ talking to me but it could have been totally imagined. My eye lids grew heavier and heavier and soon enough they closed and didn't open.

I drifted off into a world of my own, where colors swirled around forming into shapeless masses. The colorful masses formed into people as I saw myself at eight and Jeremy at six wrestling in the back yard as my older sister ran to tell my mother that we were fighting again. I could hear the giggles that we let out as we pretended we were in a real ring. God how twenty years had flown by.

The scene quickly changed to when I was in high school. I was leaning against a locker as my high school boyfriend, Kyle, stood in front me. It was the day he had broken up with me because he couldn't date a girl who was tougher than him. I watched as I stared at him dumbstruck, I couldn't believe it he had completely blindsided me. I watched him slowly walk away where he immediately started talking to Amanda, the cheerleading captain. I had followed closely behind him, dumping my Gatorade over his head before punching him square in the face.

As he flew backwards the colors swirled around again and I had fast-forwarded in time yet again. This time I was standing in mine and Jeremy's small apartment in Tampa, listening to the answering machine. I was jumping up and down as I listened to the message. It was the day that Jeremy and I had received our confirmation that we had been hired by WWE. I glanced around the small apartment thinking about how quickly my life had changed.

Another flash of colors and this time I was in an unfamiliar place. I glanced around at the moonlit pier I was standing on. I noticed Alberto was standing next me. We were walking hand in hand down the wooden boards, talking and laughing, the sound of waves crashing against the wooden supports. I watched as we stopped and I pulled out my phone as it started ringing. As I listened to the speaker on the other end I saw the phone slip from my hand as I went crashing to the ground in a sobbing heap. The colors began swirling around again as I heard myself say Jeremy's name through strangled sobs.

The colors danced around, unable to form anymore figures, and soon enough they stopped moving altogether and I was engulfed in blackness. Everything was still and there were no more memories just silence. Was I dead? Did my life really just flash before my eyes? I was far too young to be dead! All I did was get a little scrape on the back of my head! There was so much I still had to do, it couldn't possibly be my time. Panic began to set in as the overwhelming darkness closed in around me. Wasn't there supposed to be a light? Was I going to hell or stuck in purgatory?

I heard a slow beeping, that very slowly started to pick up. I could hear the muffled voices of people talking around me but I couldn't quite pick up what they were saying. Before I could figure out what was going on, I drifted out of consciousness again.


	10. A Family Affair

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been slowly plugging away at this chapter but I had to help out a lot on our farm this past week and we fixed our front porch. So needless to say I have been quite busy. Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

I heard a steady beeping noise as I lay in a less than comfortable bed. I could feel my head throbbing and I didn't dare open my eyes to the brightly lit room for fear that my head would throb worse. Every time I heard a beep, my head pounded more. I heard somebody shuffling around on the other side of the room and light whisper between a few people. I had a pretty good feeling as to where I was but I was praying that I was wrong. I slowly opened an eye and as I had feared I was lying in a hospital bed. It took everyone in the room a matter of seconds to notice that I was awake. I was shocked to see my mother at my bedside sobbing hysterically. How long had I been out?

My father walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back. "Jill, you're going to overwhelm her dear. She's just waking up, give her some space."

My mother nodded and backed up to the chair she had been in moments before. I looked around at everyone in the room, my parents were both there, Jeremy, Leah (who had quite the large baby bump), and Jason who was Leah's husband. I felt an aching pain in my stomach, where was Alberto? Had my family scared him off or had he not even bothered to come? I wanted to voice my question but all that came was a barely audible, hoarse whisper.

"Go ask the nurse for a drink." Leah told Jason, who immediately left the room. She turned back to look at me. "We were all so afraid. The second Jeremy called us and told us what had happened. We got on the first flight out of Albany. When we got here your friend AJ told us the whole story. She didn't leave your side until the doctors had to throw her out; she told them she was your sister so she could stay by your side."

Suddenly everything came back in a flash. The match between Jeremy and Alberto, running away with AJ, the party, the fight with that loser Ray, the diner, and then that weird swirling flashback. Had I died? Was that my life flashing before my eyes? But the last thing I saw, had never happened to me, had I seen the future? I had so many questions but I couldn't talk and I was so tired. Before Jason made it back into the room, I had slipped back off to sleep. I still didn't know the rest of what had happened, I guess that would have to wait until later.

The next time I woke up, the room was dark and I could hardly make out the figure that was slumped over sleeping in the chair. I heard light breathing and the slow ticking of a clock. I tried pulling myself up in bed but the effort was too much and I felt my head start to spin again. I let out a soft groan and the person in the chair stirred. I felt a hand reach out and grab mine. Alberto. A tear rolled down my face, he had come after all. If he said anything I didn't hear it because I was back into the world of dreams in a matter of seconds.

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone and my sister was sitting in the chair he had occupied. "Well good morning sleepy head." She said with a beautiful smile. She handed me a glass of ginger ale and I slowly took a sip. "I paid for everyone to go have breakfast and told Jason to eat slowly so we should have a good hour before mom is back."

"Where did Alberto go?" My voice cracked as I spoke.

"I sent him with everyone for breakfast. He insisted on staying but I told him I had everything under control. He reluctantly left, and that AJ stopped by with some flowers. I think she feels guilty."

I was the one who should feel guilty. I was the one who couldn't hold back my temper and attacked that man, had I never attacked him none of this would have happened and AJ wouldn't feel responsible. I felt the tears start to well up. "What actually happened?"

Leah looked at me carefully as if trying to decide how much to tell me. I was going to find out one way or another, it was up to her if she told me the whole truth or not. "From what AJ told everyone, after she loaded you into the back of the car she drove you to the nearest hospital. She kept talking to you and after a while you stopped talking back. She freaked and did ninety to the hospital and ignored the cop that pulled out behind her. When she made it there the cop actually helped her get you inside and pardoned her from getting a ticket." Leah paused and watched me again before continuing the story. "They said you had lost a lot of blood and that you needed a transfusion and to stitch your head back together."

She stopped and choked on her next few words. "You died Aubree."

Her words sank in. All the questions that had been swirling around in my clouded mind had been answered. I had in fact died and I had seen my life flash before my eyes. Leah and I were both crying now. She leaned across the bed and awkwardly held me as we cried. Her baby bump creating a large barrier between us but neither one of us cared. The two of us continued to cry as a nurse came in and checked my vitals.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want to think about the fact I had in all accounts died.

She sniffled as she straightened herself up. "For a girl we like Ellen Rose after gram of course and for a boy we were leaning towards Nathan Phillip after Jason's father."

"Well I hope it's a girl because Rose _is_ such a lovely middle name." I said laughing.

"You only like it because it's your middle name! It's a lot better than Victoria. You definitely got the prettier middle name, feel lucky."

"I do have to agree with you on that."

"So Alberto seems nice." She said with a wink. "How is he?"

My jaw dropped and if I had been in a position to slug her arm and had she not been pregnant I would have. "Leah! I can't believe you just asked me that!"

"Oh so you mean you don't know yet?" She was laughing like a madman.

I was blushing madly when my parents walked in and my father asked, "Know what?"

I could have died from embarrassment. Leah's smile stayed on her face as I tried to think of a good cover as everyone slowly filed back into the small hospital room. "Ummm that every time the baby kicks Leah, she pees a little." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Ewww! That does not happen! Aubree doesn't kn-" Leah started to say before Jeremy cut her off.

"Well whatever it is, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Jeremy said covering for me before Leah could blab what we had been talking about.

"I think we all are." I heard Alberto say from over by the door.

I smiled at him. All I wanted was for him to wrap me up in his arms and hold me until the end of time. Unfortunately that wasn't going to be happening any time soon with my family jammed in the room with us and an IV running out of my arm. One could dream though.

"So how are you feeling honey?" My mother was sitting on the edge of my bed stroking my hair.

"You know I hate that." I swatted her hand away and mumbled. "Okay I guess."

It was hours before my family left for dinner and Alberto and I finally had some alone time. We sat in silence for a while. I could tell that he was relieved that I was okay but that he was still upset that I just took off the way I did. He sat at my bedside just staring at me, neither one of us knowing where to start.

I finally decided to break the silence. "My family didn't harass you too badly did they?"

"Not at all. They are very nice people. Your father was a little pushy but in my experience most dads are." He said quietly.

He didn't say anything else after that. I watched him as he just sat there thinking. Every now and again he would start to speak but would stop himself before he did. I wished he would just tell me what was on his mind, what was bothering him. I had a pretty good idea what it was but I just wanted to hear him say it.

A nurse came in to check me over and soon the doctor came in. "Well it looks like you are on the mend. We are going to do some more blood work to make sure your cell count is where it should be and if everything is okay then I see nothing stopping you from being discharged as early as tomorrow morning. Nothing is bothering you? Head feel alright? You don't feel like you are having a reaction to any medication?"

"I'm feeling pretty good and definitely better knowing that I should be leaving tomorrow morning." I said with a smile.

"The nurse should be back in to draw some blood in a little while. Have a nice evening."

"You too!"

I looked at Alberto who was still sitting silently in the same chair he had been in all afternoon. "Are you ever going to tell me what you have been thinking about?" I said softly.

He looked at me startled, obviously not expecting me to be so forward about his silence. "I… Well… Um…" He stuttered.

"Alberto you have to be able to tell me things, especially things that are bothering you. If you can't tell me anything then how is this going to work? I want this to work, please talk to me." I reached out and grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb against the back of it.

"AJ said that the person who did this to you, you had met at a party and that the two of you had been dancing…" He paused for a moment. "Why were you dancing with a stranger? Or better yet why did you run away to begin with?"

I had a feeling that this is what had been bothering him. "I honestly don't really know anymore… It was the heat of the moment. I was so upset about the match between you and Jeremy and that I'm already being used as a pawn. I already know that it's going to be a long time before I get to wrestle again. I'm going to be a cheerleader, not a diva and that is not what I signed up for. I just needed some time to think and AJ gave me the opportunity to. As for dancing with that racist asshole, I have no excuse… I really didn't want to. He gave me the creeps the moment he came up to us and the second he tried pulling me close I told AJ that I needed to leave."

I didn't even realize I had started crying, until he reached over and wiped away my tears. I slid over on the bed and he climbed up next to me and lay down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his chest. He just rubbed my back telling me that everything was going to be alright. He lifted my chin up so I was looking into his chocolate eyes. "I am never going to let anyone hurt you again." With that he kissed me. At first it was a soft, tender kiss but it quickly deepened and we were lost in a world of our own. We were no longer in that little hospital room but back on that cherry blossom covered hill. His fingers gently traced the side of my body as he pulled me as close as he could get me. My body was snug against his as I ran my fingers through his hair trying to get even closer to him than I already was. I wanted all of him right then and there.

My hands slowly made their way down to his button and I started to undo the button when I felt his hands on mine, stopping me. "Not here." He whispered before silencing any protest I had with a kiss.

All too quickly I heard the nurse scurry in to take my blood for the blood work. I heard her clear her throat and I was half tempted to just ignore her but I knew if I ever wanted to leave, she would have to do her job. I broke the kiss from Alberto who rolled over and got off the bed rather quickly. He was obviously embarrassed to be seen in such a position. I just smiled as he blushed. Normally I was the one blushing but not this time.

"I'll um, just be a moment. Could I see your arm?" The nurse said awkwardly.

I held out my arm and she placed the needle into my arm causing my blood to drip out of the end. She quickly placed the vial into it and she filled it up as well as two others. She handed me gauze to cover my arm when she pulled the needle out. I gently applied pressure while she prepared a band aid to put over top of the small needle hole. I was definitely a professional about getting this done by now. It seemed every couple of hours they had been checking my blood.

The nurse quickly scurried out of the room and Alberto climbed back up onto the bed with me. I snuggled up against him and I quickly fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. I couldn't have been happier than in that moment in time.


	11. Two More Days

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great Mother's Day! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring but I promise we are going to be getting to some good stuff really soon. I'll be visiting my dad for the next couple of days so I won't be around at all to update or respond to any messages. **

The days following my release from the hospital were full of people coming and going. My mother had insisted I return home to Fair Haven for a few days before making my return to work. I stupidly agreed. It seemed like every second someone was asking how I was doing; I hardly ever got any time to myself. I thought I was supposed to be resting anyway? My parent's house was full of cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, old friends, and anyone else who decided they wanted to make me feel better. Part of me was beginning to wonder if they actually cared or if they just wanted really nice birthday presents when all my money started rolling in.

I sat in the window seat at the top of the stairs overlooking the backyard. I could smell the ham that was currently slow cooking in the oven and I began to drool. It had been too long since I had had a home-raised ham. I placed my bookmark in the book that I had been reading and I wandered down the stairs, in another two days I would be out of the chaos of my childhood home. I entered the kitchen and saw my mother and Aunt Kate bustling around the kitchen. Mom was working on cutting the sweet potatoes as Aunt Kate pulled her blueberry pie from the oven.

"Hot hot hot! Stay back!" My aunt warned.

"I'm not a kid anymore I know not to stick my finger in a pie fresh from the oven. Anything I can help with?" I questioned as I leaned against the island.

"I think we have everything under control sweetie. You could check on your sister though. I think she's in the backyard." My mother shooed me out of the kitchen.

I wandered outside and found my sister sitting on a swing, slowly rocking back and forth. I sat down next to her. "Mom said I should check on you. Everything alright?"

She smiled at me and I noticed that pregnant glow that everyone always talked about. "I'm fine. My feet have just started swelling the past few days and it's been hard getting used to it. I don't have any shoes that fit and I still have another month and a half to go."

I looked down at her feet and noticed they were bare. I tried to think of a solution to her foot problem. "What about crocs? Buy a size or two bigger than what size you normally wear. You'll look like a dumbass but at least you'll be comfy." I teased her.

"I suppose that could work. I'll have to head over to Rutland tomorrow and get some new shoes. Want to come?" She asked me.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do. It'll be ten times better than being harassed as to how I'm feeling." I glanced at the time on my phone real quick and noticed it was quarter to seven. "I'll be right back. I've got to make a quick call."

I stood up from the swing I had been on and walked to the front of the house, pulling out my phone as I went. I began walking down the street as I listened to the phone ring. I really didn't want my family listening in on my conversation; I would never hear the end of it.

The phone kept on ringing and I thought it was going to go to voicemail when I heard the other end pick up. "Hello?"

I felt my heart skip a beat just hearing his voice. "Hey. How are you?"

"I could be better. I'd be a hundred times better if you were here with me. I miss you." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I miss you too. I'll be back in two days. It's not that much longer…" I trailed off.

I heard him sigh. "It's long enough. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. My headache is mostly gone and the bruises are virtually invisible." I heard someone on his end call out to him and I knew he was going to have to let me go. "I just called to wish you good luck tonight. I really do miss you Alberto." I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, mi Hermosa."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not crying." I protested as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"I can hear it in your voice so don't tell me otherwise." He paused for a minute. "I have to go. I will call you tonight. I miss you Aubree. Those two days won't come fast enough and when they get here, be prepared because I'm not letting you go. Goodbye mi Hermosa."

"Bye." I heard the line go dead. Two more days and I would be in his arms again. Two more long days.

I turned around and solemnly walked back to my parent's house. I had had enough of staying here and now I remembered why I had moved away to Florida with Jeremy. When I made it home, dinner was ready and everyone was standing around waiting for my return.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence," my uncle said.

I just smiled weakly and we all sat down to eat. Everyone around me was lively and chatting and I just sat quietly, picking at my ham. I really just wanted to excuse myself and go sit secluded in my room but I knew if I did that, the whole female population of the house would follow me and pester me until I told them what was wrong. So I just sat quietly at the table listening to everyone's exciting news. Occasionally someone would ask me something and I would have to respond but for the most part, they left me alone.

I looked up to see Leah watching me and I faked a smile hoping she would buy it. She turned back to my mother and they continued their exciting talk of babies.

After dinner and desert, I slipped away to my room where I turned my tv on. I quickly flipped it to Smackdown and turned the tv down low so nobody but me could hear it. I sat on the edge of my bed and watched as Alberto grabbed a ladder and tossed it into the ring between Jack Swagger and Big E Langston. I smiled to myself knowing exactly what would happen. Alberto was definitely stirring up trouble and in a few weeks he would be the World Heavyweight Champion again.

I woke up several hours later to the sound of my phone buzzing on my nightstand. I quickly reached over and grabbed it, my head spinning from the sudden movement. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'll let you go so you can go back to bed." I heard Alberto say.

I sat up straight. "No it's fine. I just dozed off while I was watching some tv." I searched around for my remote and muted the television that was still on. "You were great tonight." I said quietly when I noticed that it was half past eleven and I knew if I spoke any louder I would wake up my parents.

"Thanks." I could almost see the smile on his face. I knew he was proud of himself for the chaos he had caused. "And I'll be even better when you are back here with me."

I blushed and I was glad he couldn't see me. I remembered something I had wanted to ask him. "So Swagger and Colter are back?"

"They aren't going to touch you again. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you." I could hear the anger in his voice. "If they so much as get within one hundred feet of you I will tear them apart. I promise you Aubree that nobody will hurt you, especially not those racist pigs. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let them hurt you again."

In that moment I had no idea what to say. I just sat on my bed in the dimly lit room wishing that we were together. I could tell that our time apart was doing him in as much as it was doing me in. I just held on to my phone listening to him breathe. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but I just didn't know what to say.

He started talking to me in Spanish and I had no idea what he was saying to me but I listened entranced by his words. I tried to piece together what he had said by the few words that I knew but I couldn't quite figure it out. "Are you going to translate that for me?"

"Not now. I'll show you when I see you again though."

"You'll show me?" I questioned him. Now I was completely confused.

"Sí, mi querido. I am going to let you go now. I will talk to you tomorrow. Buenas noches, Aubree."

"Good night Alberto." I said with a sigh.

The next morning I found myself sitting in my sister's car as we drove down the less than busy highway. She poked along going just under the speed limit and I was beginning to grow annoyed that she couldn't give her car just a little more gas.

"I can drive if you want." I suggested to her.

She laughed. "Yeah right. I don't want you to scare me into labor."

I rolled my eyes and we continued down the road, I was just glad that there was a minimum speed limit and that we weren't currently doing that. We pulled up to a small outlet strip once we reached Rutland. We wandered into the Famous Footwear where the person working behind the counter told us that they only carried crocs in children's sizes and that she could order them and have them delivered right to Leah's house.

Leah however, needed new shoes right then so we decided to shop around. She stumbled across a pair of Adidas sandals the she could adjust to her swelling feet. After much contemplation she decided to buy the sandals. I originally had no intentions of shopping for myself but I ended up buying a new pair of sneakers, after all you could never have too many shoes. We checked out and I paid for Leah's shoes for her after much insisting.

We wandered through the outlet stores and found a few cute outfits for the baby before we went for lunch. We sat down at a booth in a quaint café where a waitress approached us. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"A lemonade and a grilled chicken wrap," I said without even having to look at the menu.

It was a little harder for Leah to decide. Her pregnant body seemed to want to try everything on the menu. After much consideration she settled on a western burger with a side of cottage cheese and sweet potato fries. The waitress walked away with an annoyed look on her face.

"Could she have been any more of a bitch?" Leak asked quietly.

I looked at her shocked. She never, _ever_ swore. "She wasn't that bad. She might have just had a long shift."

"Either way, it's called good customer service. She should be a little more polite especially if she wants a good tip."

"Chill out sis. It's not that big of a deal. You're just overreacting" When did I become the voice of reason? It was like Leah and I had traded minds or something.

The waitress brought our drinks back and placed them on the table in front of me. "I'm sorry ma'am but it looks as if we are out of sweet potato fries. Would regular fries be alright?"

If looks could kill, that waitress would have been dead a thousand times over. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Leah screamed. "OF COURSE REGULAR FRIES ARE NOT AN APPROPRIATE SUBSTITUTE FOR SWEET POTATO FRIES!"

"Leah!" I hollered at her. I couldn't believe she was exploding at this poor waitress like she was. "I'm so sorry. It must be all the hormones or something. Usually she is the pleasant, optimistic one to be around." I tried to explain to the waitress who was standing there shocked. "You can go ahead and cancel our orders. I'm so sorry about all this." I handed her a twenty for her troubles and dragged Leah outside.

"What was that about?" I asked her as we walked to the car.

"I don't know!" She was starting to cry now. "I just sn-sn-snapped. I don't know what came over me!" She was sitting on the ground next to her car sobbing.

I crouched down next to her and rubbed her back. It was the first time I had ever seen my sister lose her temper. "Let's get you home. Give me your keys."

She handed me her keys without any protest and I helped her into the car. I drove her home in silence and I watched as the rolling hills of Vermont streamed by the windows. I really had missed this scenery. I pulled in to Leah's house and I helped her get her things inside.

"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did, Aubree. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. I guess that it's payback for all the times I caused you trouble." I told her with a smile. "Make sure you stop by and see me before I head back. I'll see you later sis. Love ya!" I gave her a quick hug and I was off back down the street toward my parent's house.

The next afternoon I was jammed into the backseat of my parent's car as they drove me to Albany to catch my flight to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was anxious to get back to work and I knew that I would be coming back to Vermont soon because Leah would be having her baby in the next month and a half. When we arrived at the airport my parents lingered for as long as they could, making sure that I was okay and I had everything I needed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" My mother questioned me.

"Mom, I have to work! I have a contract with the company." Mostly I couldn't stand to be under the same roof as my parents for more than a week but I knew if I told her that I would have broken her heart. Then there was Alberto to factor in. I couldn't wait to see him again and I knew he would be waiting for me when I landed.

My father pulled me in for a hug and he kissed the top of my head. "Keep your head up Bree Bee, good things are coming your way. I love you dear."

"Love you too Dad."

My mother was crying now. I didn't know who was more hormonal my mother or my sister, at least Leah had the excuse of being pregnant. My mother just hated seeing her children leaving her all the time. "You're making it harder on yourself Sweet Pea." My father told her.

"I love you Sweetie! Just remember you are always welcome home!" My mother sobbed.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Bye mom. Love you too."

With that, I boarded my plane. I sat down at my window seat and prayed that the plane wouldn't be too full. I guessed that it wouldn't be because it was a direct flight. I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into the television screen on the back of the chair in front of me. This was going to be a long flight. All I could think about though was that at the end of it I would get to see Alberto again. I stared out the window as I listened to some Hey Monday.


End file.
